Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High
by Spyrx25
Summary: After a quarrel with the Green Goblin over a mysterious talisman goes haywire, Young Peter Parker better known as Spider-Man ends up in a new place called Monster High and soon befriends Frankie Stein and most of the students at the school. But when his enemies come searching for him, Spider-Man must save the very soul of Monster High as well as take responsibility to a new level.
1. Intro

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

_**Hey there true believers, Marvel at the wonder and amazement of the story that is about to be told. Within the confines of a secret S.H.I.E.L.D base, a mysterious figure lurks. But what is this creature you might ask, well it's one of the worse and most powerful villains the world had ever known. The terrifying and mysterious Green Goblin!**_

(At a hidden base an explosion occurred, as the smoke settled the culprit is revealed to be the Green Goblin whose appearance is similar to that of the Ultimate Universe as he saw a mysterious black box)

Green Goblin: So that is where they're keeping it.

(The Goblin generated a plasma ball projectile and hit the box opening it, the goblin walked towards it and knew that it was a kind of ancient necklace called the Talisman of Monstrum)

Green Goblin: The Talisman of Monstrum, said to have once been worn by the fathers of monsters himself….

(What the goblin didn't know was that someone else was watching him from afar)

Green Goblin: With this I shall be idolized as a god!

Voice: Yeah, well it's going to be a short reign if you ask me.

(The goblin looked behind him and saw in surprise as no other than the Amazing, Spectacular and Ultimate Spider-Man)

Green Goblin (surprise): So you decided to follow me here haven't you Spider-Man?

Spider-Man: Well it's almost prom night and I thought I don't know like kicking it off by bringing some wackos back to prison or something.

Green Goblin: Well you're finding it harder than you think.

(Than the goblin threw a plasma ball at Spidey but he dodged it effortlessly)

Spider-Man: You need to work on your aim.

(Quickly Spider-Man shot a web and swung kick his enemy, quickly separating the villain from the talisman. The goblin looked at it and then went for it only for Spider-Man to grab at it with his webbing)

Spider-Man: Ah, ah, ah souvenirs are available at the gift shop.

(The talisman landed onto a pole as Spider-Man and Green Goblin raced for it though Spider-Man did showing by shooting two webbings and swung himself like a sling shot at it)

Spider-Man: Sometimes webs are the only way to travel.

(The two went for it not knowing that it was starting to glow as they both touched it an aura covered them when suddenly it went black and then things went back to normal with the exception of the fact that Spider-Man and the Goblin were missing from the action when S.H.I.E.L.D agents walked in and notice the mess as I's director Nick Fury walked in to excess the situation)

Nick Fury (to himself): The kid's aunt isn't going to like this.

(Nick looked around and saw that the talisman was missing)

Nick Fury: The Talisman of Monstrum, at least he's not in a parallel dimension though if the legends were true than Peter Parker is in for the culture shock of his life.

(Moments later, Spider-Man regain consciousness)

Spider-Man (dizzy): Dud I feel like that an Elephant slept on me.

(Quickly Spider-Man noticed that he didn't seem to be in New York anymore and saw at the beautiful scenery)

Spider-Man: I know I'm definitely not in New York anymore, where am I kanas?

(So Spider-Man began swinging around the area when he noticed a sign)

Spider-Man (reading): New Salem, Massachusetts.

(This surprised Spider-Man quite a bit because of how far it's going to be to get home)

Spider-Man: Yep, Aunt May is going to shock where I'm at. Also I'm going to need a lot more web fluid in order to even swing home.

(Spider-Man went back to swinging unaware that he is about to come face to face with a special kind of place as he landed on top of a building he saw what looked like a high school)

Spider-Man: Oh this place too has the joys of life like back home, yet maybe they might have a phone I could use so t's sort of a win, win.

(Quickly Spider-Man finds a place to change and quickly unmasked and walk out as Peter Parker in order to see if he could use the phone to call his Aunt May back in Queens, as he walked towards the entrance he wasn't aware of the sign for Monster High as the prologue stops for now)

To be continued…


	2. A wall crawler at school

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Within the building of Monster High, one of the students Frankie Stein was placing things in her locker when one of her closest friends Draculaura was walking to her)

Draculaura: Hey Frankie, what's you're doing ghoul?

Frankie: Oh hey, Draculaura I was just thinking about the upcoming dance that's all.

Draculaura: Oh, well I hope to see you there Frankie. I and Clawd are going there together but I'll always make time to hang with you.

Frankie: Oh thanks, though it's good that you and Clawd are happy together but as for me I mean when I will ever get time for a special someone in my life.

Draculaura: Oh it's okay I mean it's probably a good thing for you I mean with the stresses that come with dating once in a while, it will take time for a need for a relationship.

Frankie: I guess so but I mean what are the chances that my special someone would walk into my life all of a sudden anyway?

(Unbeknownst to the girls for the time being, Peter Parker walked into the school but he was quite surprised by the appearance of the students at Monster High)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Is it Halloween already?

(Peter walked around a bit while looking for a nearby phone)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Hmm, the more I walk around here the more I get the sneaky suspicion that this monster theme is more than just role play.

(As Peter continued walking his Spider sense goes off as he quickly dodged an incoming ice flow that came from Abbey due to her pollen allergy from flowers that Heath tried giving to her forgetting about her hay-fever)

Abbey: You did remember that I'm allergic to pollen right?

Heath: Whoops, sorry Abbey I just wanted to…

(She placed her finer at heath's mouth)

Abbey: If you wanted to ask me to the dance, just ask okay?

(Peter was quite shocked in realization that the monsters in this school might be more real than he first assumed and quickly tried to get out of the building)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Real monsters, I already got problems with things even worse back in New York. I'll just find another place with a phone instead, yeah that's a good idea I mean its beats having something terrifying figure out that I'm….

(Suddenly though he bumped into Frankie by accident causing the two to land on their behinds doing so)

Peter Parker: Oh uh, sorry about that.

Frankie: No uh it's my bad…

(Frankie notice different about Peter)

Frankie: Hey I've never seen anybody like you before, are you new around?

Peter Parker: Well kind of, actually the reason I came here was to use a phone but it seems that…

Frankie: Well why didn't you say so I mean it's right over there.

(As Frankie pointed he saw what looked like a modernized candlestick phone)

Peter Parker: Now that's a little retro.

Frankie: Yeah I know, though the student body hardly uses them because they have their cell but it still works in case you're wondering uh…

Peter Parker: Parker…Peter Parker to be exact.

Frankie: Frankie Stein, pleasure to meet you.

(The two shook hands right before Peter went to use the phone; he dialed his home number and waited for a ring. Then somebody answered it)

Peter Parker: Uh Aunt May is that you?

Voice: Do I sound like your Aunt to you?

Peter Parker (surprised): Nick Fury what are you doing on my home line, is this about me being S.H.I.E.L.D property when I become eighteen again I mean you're making me like wasting away or something?

Nick Fury: relax Mister Parker, this one is more important. Remember your fight with Mister Osborn over a talisman?

Peter Parker: Uh how could I forget, besides you know my spider sense protects me from all forms of mental manipulation including memory repressing?

Nick Fury: Peter that was the talisman of Monstrum, an ancient artifact bestowed upon the legendary creature Typhon the father of all monsters.

Peter Parker: Typhon like from those Greek legends?

Nick Fury: Excitably, we believe that the talisman can grant any monster that wears it powers beyond our comprehension and that it what Norman was after.

Peter Parker: Okay, though thing is that I have no idea where it is.

Nick Fury: Than it's important that you seek the talisman for if The Green Goblin were to attain it, chances are he would become too powerful even for all the heroes of the world combined to stand against him. Due to your experience with him at close hand, you have to stop him from gaining it no matter what.

Peter Parker: Okay I'll help either way on the condition that you help me get home in the process.

Nick Fury: Agreed, your Aunt May keeps on reading the riot act after hearing of your disappearance…

Aunt May: Is that Peter on the line, oh thanks goodness. Gwen and I were so worried about you, just make it home okay?

Peter Parker: Got it Aunt May.

(Peter ended the call wondering what to do now when he saw the cafeteria where he saw Frankie hanging out with her friends and thought about the idea of getting her help again)

Peter Parker: Well I might eaten, but it's worth a shot anyway.

(Peter went into the cafeteria for a conversation not knowing that outside, the Green Goblin has plans of his own)

To be continued…


	3. The goblin comes back

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(At a cafeteria table, Frankie and her friends were talking about the upcoming school dance)

Clawdeen: So Frankie, what are you doing for the dance?

Frankie: Well I was just planning on hanging out and such and nothing more.

Cleo: Well that's too bad Frankie, but at least you still have us.

Ghoulia (groans)

Lagoona: I agree Ghoulia, no matter what happens you'll always have us no matter what.

Frankie: I know ghouls; I know is just that I wish I knew when the time is.

Draculaura: Now Frankie, you know you got to be patient after all someday you might get a…

Voice: Uh you wouldn't mind if I sit here would you?

(The girls looked over and saw Peter who thought about asking Frankie for help again)

Frankie: Oh it's you, anything happen Peter?

Peter Parker: Well you know me; sometimes I end up in the wrong place and such.

(Frankie moved a little so Peter could sit down and conversate)

Peter Parker: You all must be friends of Frankie, well I'm Peter Parker.

Draculaura: Well hello there I'm Draculaura; this is Clawdeen, Lagoona, Cleo and Ghoulia.

Peter Parker: Well at least I know where each of you got your looks from.

Clawdeen: Well thanks Peter, though it's kind of odd to meet another Normie at our school.

Peter Parker: What I normal hardly, unless you could consider a science prodigy normal and besides I don't technically go to school around here.

Cleo (surprise): You don't well where do you go the school than?

Peter Parker: Uh I attend Midtown High at Queens.

Lagoona: Crikey what are you doing here than love?

Peter parker: Well let's just say I took a wrong turn; anyway I'm kind of stuck here until I could find a way to get back.

(After hearing this Frankie began to feel sympathy for Peter over the fact of him being lost)

Frankie: Oh, don't worry Peter if you want we might be able to help you right ghouls?

(The girls looked at one another and knew that they answer might be yes, however in between the conversation Peter's spider sense went off warning him of danger and knew he had to act fast)

Peter Parker: GET DOWN!

(He ducked the girls when suddenly an explosion occurred causing surprise for everybody when out of the smoke were the glowing red eyes of the Green Goblin in search of the talisman of Monstrum)

Green Goblin: Oh talisman, come out, come out wherever you are?

(The goblin stepped forward, though his hulkish appearance was a bit intimidating the students were a bit confused about him but Peter knew other wise and while nobody was watching he quickly changed into costume as Spider-Man got ready for work)

Green Goblin: So this is the famous Monster High, more colorful than I could had anticipated but not too savvy if I say so myself.

Clawdeen: Alright who the ghoul is this guy?

(The goblin looked at them and just smirked)

Green Goblin: They call me, the Green Goblin! Or better yet the godfather of monsters.

Cleo (confused): Godfather, what is he talking about?

(The goblin ignored Cleo's comment and went to the hallway only to see Frankie unwittingly in his way)

Frankie: Uh, Frankie Stein hi.

Green Goblin: If I were you I would get off the goblin's path.

(Frankie tried to oblige but by chance some of the electricity from her bolts zapped the goblin though the only thing he felt was rage over her mishap)

Frankie (worried): Oh I'm sorry that still happens once or twice…

Green Goblin: Don't apologize, I never do.

(The goblin prepared to use a plasma ball on a scared Frankie looked in fear as her friends watched in helplessness when all of a sudden some webbing grabbed and saved Frankie Stein just as the plasma ball exploded, the infuriated goblin soon saw that it was Spider-Man who saved her)

Spider-man: Hasn't anybody told you not to hit a lady Gobby or are you too thick skulled to listen?

(Frankie looked in surprise as did her friends as if they recognize Spider-Man from somewhere)

Lagoona (surprised): Crikey, it's him.

Draculaura: The one from that news website!

Cleo: Oh my, I thought he would be taller.

Frankie (confused): Who are you?

(There was an awkward silence but then Spider-Man answered out)

Spider-Man: Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

To be continued…


	4. Spidey VS Goblin round 2

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(A stand stood between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin as Frankie and her friends watch over what is about to happen in this legendary clash of enemies when The Goblin prepared a plasma ball, Spider-Man quickly webbed a pair of nearby lighting and knock them on Goblins head before disappearing from the green menace high above the ceiling and landing on top of him while using webbing on his arms to restrain him)

Spider-Man: Can't let you wreck more of this school just like you did midtown…

(Spider-Man quickly spun around and webbed the goblin a bit some more)

Spider-Man: Why not take it outside please?

(Goblin did a backwards slam on some lockers in an attempt to knock off Spider-Man, but then Spider-Man went of the ceiling and made the goblin follow him unaware that Spectra Vondergeist the ghostly gossip was filming all of the action on her phone for her next article as the fight continues when Spider-Man shot a large coating of webbing onto the goblin like a restraint jacket)

Spider-Man: You know what, the restraint jacket's mighty fine on you.

(But that comment was short lived when goblin used his plasma to dissolve the webbing)

Spider-Man: Not good…

(Spider-Man did a couple of backflips avoiding the Green Goblin's plasma balls and then shot a web strand to slide under the goblin when he noticed an open window and jumped out of it with the goblin in pursuit when the ghoul friends watched onward)

Draculaura: Oh I sure hope that spider guy will be careful.

Clawdeen: Draculaura, I read about this guy before. He always seems to win out at the end no matter how big and powerful a bad guy.

(But Frankie on the other hand wasn't so sure, for some reason she felt concern for Spider-man as he continued struggling with the Goblin which proved true when she notice where they were fighting)

Frankie: Ghouls, we have to have him just encase.

(Frankie ran out as her friends soon thought of her making a point and decided to go out with her in hopes of helping out our hero while he tries to keep on dodging the goblin when suddenly he had a misstep and so the goblin took a hold of him and prepared to crush our hero for good)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Uhh…he's crushing me! Never thought… my life on this Earth would end like this.

(But when it seemed hope is lost, a stone was thrown at the Goblin as he saw the Ghoul friends attempting to gang up on him, giving Spider-Man more than enough time to break free)

Green Goblin (sarcastically): What's this, a couple of school ghouls trying to gang up on poor old me?

Cleo: Well technically I was just cheering on a minute ago, but for the other guy.

(The girls just shook their head over the comment as Spider-Man quickly jumped onto the goblin and tried veering him in webbing and shooting a little extra all over the area in hopes of holding the villain this time though the goblin just laughed at this)

Spider-Man: Whoa, you do realize that I'm the one with the jokes around here right?

Green Goblin: On the contrary, though this day is yours I'll get the last laugh!

(The goblin laughed before summoning enough plasma for a disappearing act casing smoke and confusion as the villain vanishes. It caused Spider-Man to sigh a bit but he is relived of the minimal damage that was caused and that every monster at the school was alright)

Spider-Man (to himself): Glad that's over, but if he is after this talisman I should start looking for it fast before he does something incredibly nuts.

(Spider-Man went to swing when Frankie stopped him for a minute)

Frankie: Wait mister!

(Spider-Man looked back)

Frankie: Is just that I've haven't got a chance to say thank you and such…

Spider-Man: Forget about it, being a hero is what I do best but if you excuse I got to get going.

(Spider-Man went onward swinging but only made it by three web threads, as he went to shoot a fourth one he discover that his web shooters were mostly used up during the fight)

Spider-Man (shocked): Uh oh, I forgot I was out of WEB FLUID!

(Spider-Man fell to the ground unconsciousness from the fall)

Clawdeen (concerned): So much for his departure.

(the girls went to see if he was alright when Ghoulia noticed some of the webbing and began examining it in curiosity, so she collected a sample to study it while the others went to carry the knocked out Spider-Man back to their school)

Draculaura (worried): Oh I sure hope he's okay?

Lagoona: Me too, that was quite a fall he went through.

Frankie: Well let's just get him inside the building for a better look.

(Moments later the girls placed Spider-Man on a table and were quite surprise at how unharmed he seemed)

Cleo: Hmm seems okay if you ask me.

Clawdeen: I know right, I mean there are not cuts, no bruise or even broken bones he's like some kind of tough cookie or something.

(Lagoona saw that Ghoulia was researching the webbing and was surprise at what it's really is)

Ghoulia (groans in amazement)

Lagoona (amazed): Crikey, this webbing isn't natural spider silk!

(Ghoulia opened up a screen showing the web's molecular structure showing it as a kind of polymer related to nylon with many attributes similar to real spider silk though)

Ghoulia (groans)

Lagoona: You're probably right love, this Spider fellow must be some kind of genius the same as you. After all this substance is like a flexible fiber with a strong adhesiveness just like a real spider's web.

(Back with the other ghouls they were wondering on what to do now)

Cleo: Now that he's here what in the name of Osiris are we going to do with him?

Draculaura: We don't even though what he's really like I mean is he a monster like us or something from another planet?

Frankie: Well there's only one way to find out.

(Frankie gulped nervously as she carefully took off the mask, she and the others were in for a total shock over the identity of the web wonder)

To be continued…


	5. Unmasked

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Frankie and the ghoul friends were a bit surprised to see that Spider-Man was Peter Parker while he remained unconscious from the fall)

Cleo (surprised): Oh my Ra, he was nothing more than that Normie we met earlier.

Clawdeen: Yeah but how could one be able to do what he did earlier, his abilities seemed too real to me.

Draculaura: Oh but you must admit he does look cute.

Frankie: Yeah I got admit a bit, though it seems that somebody like him would prefer to remain anonymous just the heroes in Ghoulia's comics.

Clawdeen: Yeah but you got to wonder, why is he really here and how he arrived at Monster High in the first place?!

Lagoona: Yeah we should have known that whatever he said earlier was a ruse to shield his heroism from wondering eyes.

Frankie: I don't really know about that, so he didn't tell the whole truth about himself but he didn't exactly lie to us either. There got to be some reason that Peter didn't tell us about him being like a super hero or something.

Lagoona: Now that makes a pretty good point Frankie, but maybe we should have him explain his whole story when he gets up just in case.

(The other girls agreed to this and decided to keep his mask until Peter wakes up, moments later Peter regained consciousness and stretched a bit)

Peter Parker: Boy what a terrible fall, I really need to find a way to carry more web fluid on me.

(As Peter went to grab his mask only to realize that it is missing)

Peter Parker (surprised): My mask it's missing, but what happened to it?!

(Peter looked around for his mask only to see the girls in front of him with a serious look on their face causing him some worry)

Peter Parker (worried): Uh nuts.

(Frankie tossed Peter his mask but a look in their faces tell Peter that he shouldn't put it on just yet)

Peter Parker: I should start talking, shouldn't I?

Ghoul friends: Yes!

(Several seconds later, Peter explained who he really is and on how he really got here which surprised the girls quite a bit)

Draculaura: Whoa so you were transported here by some sort of talisman or something?

Peter Parker: Pretty much, though I didn't expect myself to find a whole school filled with monsters and such cause usually back home you're considered well…

Clawdeen: Make believe?

Peter Parker: Yeah I guess.

Frankie: Well I guess all that was the settle is though there is one thing that still bugs me I mean why couldn't you have told us sooner, I mean we're all monsters we know what it feels like to be different.

Peter Parker: Maybe but there is one thing you girls don't understand, you see ever since I've attained my powers and abilities I had to constantly relearn that with great powers there must also come great responsibility.

Lagoona (surprised): Crikey, as in you were trying to protect everybody at Monster High by not telling anybody.

Peter Parker: It's not as simple as it sounds, I mean I didn't understand it myself until I had to learn it the hard way.

Draculaura: What was that, you had to go on a long and treacherous journey?

Peter Parker: Huh maybe it's better to tell you girls through the origins of my powers in the first place, it all began on a field trip to a little place called Oscorps Industries…

(We enter a flash back at Oscorps a year ago when Peter was just fifteen years old, he got off the bus when he saw his best friend Harry Osborn coming out of a limo with his father Norman Osborn when they noticed him)

Harry Osborn: Hey Pete, come over here!

(Peter responded and met up with Harry to meet his father who was surprised to see him)

Norman Osborn: So this is Peter Parker, proud to know that my very boy has a good friend.

Peter Parker: Oh thank you Mister Osborn.

Norman Osborn: I once knew a man named Richard Parker; we used to be partners on the OZ a viral based serum made here at Oscorps.

Peter Parker: I knew about that, and I also know that Oscorps is one of the biggest biotechnology companies in the United States and that retro-engineering is one of your biggest researches out there.

Norman Osborn: I see, well it's a shame that he disappeared after early retirement I mean your mother must have missed him.

Peter Parker: I live with my Aunt and Uncle but they do miss him as much as I do.

Norman Osborn: Well then, as of a way to honor your father I'll escort you two to where your class is supposed to attend.

Peter Parker: Oh thank you sir.

(There Norman escorted Peter and his son over with their fellow class mates to where the OZ serum is being created, Peter and harry looked on as the process is being made. But what nobody noticed was that a common house spider was threading itself downward unaware that it was in where the OZ serum was being processed in gaseous form as the spider got exposed to it)

Peter Parker: Hey Harry, you must be very proud to have dad that's usually around when he is around that is.

Harry Osborn: Yeah though Norman isn't exactly father of the year, but I know deep down that he loves me as much as I love him.

(The spider escaped through a vent and crawled through it until it was at the same area Peter and harry were)

Harry Osborn: Well I'm goanna keep on working around, you want to come with?

Peter Parker: Sure but I was hoping to take a few photos for the school article first if you don't mind.

Harry Osborn: Go for it; just meet up when you're done.

(As Harry went exploring, Peter pulled out his Minox Camera and began taking pictures unaware that a disoriented spider was crawling up his back, as Peter made a sudden movement it provoked the spider to bite him in self-defense)

Peter Parker: Ow, what the…?!

(Quickly the spider jumped off and made its escape as Peter sigh in relief because of the species it was)

Peter Parker: Phew, it's only a house spider.

(Peter went to meet up with Harry unaware of what is about to happen to him later on in the flash back)

To be continued…


	6. Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Back in the present as Peter was telling the ghoul friends his origins, they were wondering about the spider that bit him)

Clawdeen: Hold up, some spider that was exposed to some chemical bit you? I still don't get it.

Draculaura: Yeah like how could one bite determine who you will become?

Peter Parker: If you let me finish than you'll all know.

Frankie: Good idea, I do wish to know more anyway.

Peter Parker: Good, well after the field trip I went home to get some rest…

(The flashback continues to where Peter was walking home as inside Aunt May and Uncle Ben were having a conversation)

Aunt May: Don't worry Ben; soon you'll something else to do with your life hon.

Uncle Ben: I know May, I know. But look at me retired at fifty two and still I can't find something else to do.

(The couple saw their nephew walk in seemingly tired and dizzy from the field trip)

Uncle Ben: Why you're home early, what's the matter?

Peter Parker: I don't know, for some reason I feel funny.

Aunt May: Well now, get some rest I mean that's probably all you need.

Peter Parker: Alright, good night Aunt May, good night Uncle Ben.

Aunt May: Good night sweetie.

(Peter walked upstairs and went to bed, on the next day Peter woke up finally feeling great and if he was a different teen now bursting with energy. He quickly ran stairs and got some breakfast to Aunt May and Uncle Ben's surprise)

Uncle Ben: Whoa hold your horses Peter; it's only a Saturday after all.

Peter parker: Sorry Uncle Ben, just feeling really astonishing today that's all.

Uncle Ben: Well then, what are you planning on doing today sport?

Peter Parker: I don't know, probably just walk over to the park.

Uncle Ben: Well than, see you when you get back.

Peter Parker: Okay than.

(Moments later when Peter was out walking he suddenly felt a sensation within the back of his skull)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Whoa, what's going on? I feel like the sensation that something bad is about to…

(By instinct Peter jumped to a nearby building as suddenly a rolling giant metal doughnut with a doughnut shop owner chasing it)

Peter Parker: Whoa that thing almost hit me…

(Soon Peter realized that he was up the wall)

Peter Parker (shocked): What, I must be going nuts?!

(Peter than crawled up it very easily as it maybe)

Peter Parker: Why I can crawl up this wall as easily as I could walk on the ground.

(Peter continued crawling up the wall and as he reached the top he began jump from building to building, crawling on a hanger wire and even doing some vertical loops on a flag pole but then stop to see that his hands crushed the stainless steel like paper before going back down on the ground)

Peter Parker (narrating): It didn't take me long to realize that the spider exposed to that OZ serum must have passed some of its genes to me, on doing so I've gain many spider like abilities such as strength, agility, reflexes and equilibrium, the ability to cling to surfaces, and a sixth sense that warns me of danger…

(The flashback ends as the girls finally understood the connection)

Cleo: Oh my Ra.

Ghoulia (groans in agreement)

Lagoona: I agree too mate, who knew one faithful accident would lead to a great miracle in life.

Peter Parker: Well I guess so but during that time it also made me cocky.

Frankie (confused): It did, but how?

Peter Parker: Well like all humans teenagers I've wanted money and thought that I could cash in on my new abilities as a professional stunt man or something. So when I got home, I thought about the ideas that since spiders have webs why not me? I've remembered a project my dad worked on before he passed away, a form of molecular adhesive inspired by real spider silk.

Lagoona: So that's why this stuff Ghoulia was studying seemed similar to spider silk yet isn't.

Peter Parker: This stuff you refer to is what I called web fluid, when I've finished the formula for the web fluid I've created a pair of devices called web shooters which by pressing with two fingers combined with my new spider powers I could shoot it as accurately as a sharp shooter.

(Back into the flash back, Peter continued trying out his web shooters in the basement. He easily grabbed objects with ease and then he thought of something)

Peter Parker: Well if I am going into show business I should make a costume to go with it.

(Peter modified a red and blue spandex body suit with a web pattern and a spider symbol on each side and then he created a mask with a pair of highly reflective lenses so that nobody can see his eyes. A week later, Peter went to head to his destination when Uncle Ben stopped him for a minute)

Uncle Ben: Hey Peter can we talk for a minute.

Peter Parker: Well I don't see why not, what is it?

Uncle Ben: Just thought that I tell you something that your grandfather told me and your father when we were your age, he always told us if there are things you do better than anyone else, things you could do to help people, it is your responsibility to do them. One of these days you would become an adult and being an adult is a strong privilege in life, a privilege you should never take likely.

Peter Parker: Wait is you worried that one day I might be some kind of criminal?

Uncle Ben: No Peter I'm just telling you that with power comes great responsibility, one day you'll hopefully understand alright?

Peter Parker: Alright Uncle Ben, see yeah.

(Seconds later while nobody was watching, Peter got into costume and became the Astonishing Spider-Man as he went on swinging testing out his new skills when he reaches the New York talent show but as he went inside, a security guard tried chasing a crook carrying a bag of money. As the crook ran, Spider-Man just allowed him to pass to an elevator disappointing the guard)

Security guard: Yo what gives? You could have helped me over there.

Spider-Man: Sorry man but I'm a cop so it's not my problem.

(Draculaura interrupted the flashback for a quick second)

Draculaura: You mean you just let that guy go, why didn't you help out over there?

Peter Parker: Because at that time I was just looking after myself, but after I've performed for the audience I went home with a couple hundred dollars only for something tragic awaiting for me.

(Within the flash back, Peter was walking home as he saw police cars surrounding his home. He quickly rushed inside where he saw his Aunt May sobbing as the officers tried comforting her)

Peter Parker (shocked): What…what happened?!

Police officer: There was a burglary at your house, but when your tried to stop him he got a fatal shot to the heart instead.

(Peter stood there in shock and devastation over the loss of his beloved Uncle)

Peter Parker (devastated): No… not Uncle Ben…. It can't be!

(Peter rushed outside when nobody was looking he turned back into Spider-Man ready to avenge his uncle, after learning on where the crook was heading he swung there fast ready to take on his Uncle's killer. At an abandoned warehouse, the burglar was watching outside as cops surrounded the area not knowing that nearby Spider-Man spun himself down ward and quickly grabbed the gun with his webbing surprising the burglar, quickly Spider-Man cornered the villain and finally saw his face in surprise as another flash back occurred when he allowed the crook to pass)

Security guard: Yo what gives? You could have helped me over there.

Spider-Man: Sorry man but I'm a cop so it's not my problem.

(The other flash back ended as Spider-Man looked at the villain in surprise)

Spider-Man: Why...you were the same guy from earlier, when I had the chance to stop you I….

(In a fit of anger Spider-Man pushed the burglar outside, only to stop his fall with a giant spider web allowing the cops to take him to jail, on top of the warehouse Spider-Man took off is mask and grieved over Uncle Ben's loss until he thought about what Uncle Ben Told him)

Uncle Ben: If there are things you do better than anyone else, things you could do to help people, it is your responsibility to do them. One of these days you would become an adult and being an adult is a strong privilege in life, a privilege you should never take likely.

Peter Parker: Wait is you worried that one day I might be some kind of criminal?

Uncle Ben: No Peter I'm just telling you that with power comes great responsibility, one day you'll hopefully understand…

(There Peter had a serious look on his face because as of now he understood what Uncle Ben meant)

Peter Parker: I understand now.

(The flashback ended)

Peter Parker: As you see, ever since Uncle Ben's passing I've been making sure that as long as I am Spider-man I would never shirk my duties again.

(Peter looked and saw that most of the ghouls were mourning over the story for they knew now why Peter felt responsible for a lot of things)

Frankie: Oh my, you poor thing.

Clawdeen: Yeah I mean you had to go through all that, it was a really sad tale.

(Peter saw that Draculaura was the most sadden as she kept on crying excessively when he decided to get a tissue for her)

Peter Parker: Here blow on this.

(Draculaura blew on the tissue)

Draculaura: Oh thank you.

Peter Parker: Here, anyway now that I'm stuck here I need to find that talisman before the Green Goblin gets it and harm more people and monsters like you.

Cleo (shocked): What, that thing out to destroy any ghoul he sees now that I will not stand for!

Lagoona: Yeah, you know Peter we can help with not just by protecting your identity but also in others ways if you need them.

Peter Parker (surprised): You can?

Frankie: Of course, if you can let us be your friends we can do a lot to help you until you can find a way back to New York.

Clawdeen: Yeah, we can find you some extra clothes…

Draculaura: Find you a place to stay…

Ghoulia (groans)

Peter Parker (confused): Huh?

Cleo: What Ghoulia saying is that we can also get you what you need to make more of this synthetic spider silk of yours.

Peter Parker: Well that's a start but could we do one thing first, like get something to eat or something?

(The ghouls looked at one another and then back to Peter)

Ghoul friends: yes!

To be continued…


	7. A little treat for Pete

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(After school at Monster High, the girls took Peter parker to the Maul where at a lunch lounge he had a couple of corn dogs as the girls wondered on what clothing to get Peter as he finished his meal)

Frankie: So Peter, what kind of freaky style suits you the most?

Peter Parker (confused): Uh, freaky style?

Frankie: You know the special clothes that make you well you.

Peter Parker: To tell you the truth, fashion sense isn't really my thing other than my typical jeans, tank top and denim shirt but other than my Spidey costume I don't keep what you might call a freaky style.

Clawdeen (surprised): Well Peter, we should change all of that shall we?

(Clawdeen grabbed Peter by the arm where she took him to find new clothing, at the men's section Peter tried out different styles of clothing when moments later he came out wearing a pair of kacki shorts, yellow t-shirt and a blue unbuttoned shirt)

Peter Parker: Well I look mighty fine thought the problem is I have no cash on me what so ever.

Clawdeen: Relax, Pete the clothes are on me. Think of it as a way pay back for what you did at Monster High.

Peter Parker: Oh really, thanks.

(Meanwhile at the women's section, Frankie and Draculaura were trying new dresses for the upcoming dance as Frankie gazed upon the one she is wearing, a beautiful yellow and black prom dress as she blushes but then sigh for she knew that she might be the only one without a date when she heard some knocking)

Peter Parker (voice): I know some girls take their time looking through clothes but this store is closing soon.

(There Frankie opened the door when Peter suddenly saw her in the prom dress she began to blush a bit as if he felt something he hasn't felt since three previous relation he had with other girls yet something tells him that Frankie might be really special to him)

Frankie: Peter is there something wrong?

Peter Parker: What? Oh sorry is just that uh… I mean to say is… you look beautiful.

(That comments amazed Frankie quite a lot)

Frankie (blushing): Oh well thank you.

(The two had an awkward yet wondrous moment as Draculaura came out and saw what was happening in astonishment when Peter and Frankie looked back and ended the moment quickly)

Frankie: Uh…well…

Peter Parker: Yeah…probably should…

Frankie: Pay for our things.

Peter Parker: Yeah.

Draculaura (disappointed): Oh it was getting beautiful.

(After purchasing their items Peter, Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen walked out when to Peter's surprise Ghoulia had purchased a large supply of the compounds needed for web fluid)

Peter Parker (surprise): how did you…usually my webbing is really expensive to make and…

Cleo: Maybe where you're from but here where monsters live these ingredients come at very affordable prices.

(Within a few moments Peter was testing out the web fluid and so far after catching a few empty cans proved mighty effective)

Peter Parker: Okay, web fluid restored but now the last thing to do is find a place to stay out.

Draculaura: That one I got covered already, I'll show you.

(Peter and the girls just looked at one another in confusion but then proceeded to follow Draculaura where a few blocks they saw a beautiful modern cottage)

Draculaura: My father purchased this guest home a week before you'd arrived, so far we didn't have any company that could use until you came.

Peter Parker: Whoa I could stay here, hope the rent is cheap?

Draculaura: Oh funny thing, this home's rent is on the house for say.

(Peter went inside and saw that the entire home was like a bachelor pad yet smaller as Peter went to sit on the sofa he felt quite comfy)

Peter Parker: Well I really don't know how I could repay you girls, is just so much even for me.

Cleo: Absolutely not, even I like to fancy myself and my friends every once in a while so enjoy this semi-luxury as long as you need.

Peter Parker: Huh, coming from a girl who's been dead for over a millennium that's worth much.

(Though not knowing what Peter meant by that she just nodded in agreement over it, meanwhile at Monster High within an area where the dance will be attended there was something glowing within the Prom winner's circle. It was the Talisman of Monstrum, chances are it was mistaken for a high school medal for the winner as the light faded while watching from outside the shadow of the Green Goblin watched over the area waiting for the right opportunity to attain it as the tale stops for now)

To be continued…


	8. Spidey undercover

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Later on the next day, Peter was all a sleep when his alarm clock went off coaxing him to press the snooze and wake up getting ready for the day, while having breakfast Peter packed most of his costume within a backpack as well as his web shooters incase he's needed as Spider-Man before heading towards Monster High where as he entered the school and as he went straight to an empty locker as he placed his backpack inside somebody when to tap him from behind when he turned around quickly to see that it was Rochelle)

Peter Parker: Uh can I help you?

Rochelle: I never saw any ghouls like you around the halls before…

Peter Parker: Well technically it's because I'm uh…new.

Rochelle: Well new students must be notified by me so I could report to the head mistress, and you are?

Peter Parker: The name's Peter Parker and you.

Rochelle: I am Rochelle Goyle and I serve part time as safety monitor here at Monster High.

(Rochelle wrote down Peter's name)

Rochelle: Welcome to Monster High, hope you enjoy your time here.

(Rochelle leaves though Peter was a bit confused)

Peter Parker (confused): Hmm, what was that all about?

(Moments later at a classroom, Peter went to writing down what the teacher was saying as Lagoona and Clawdeen took notice over the fact that they knew that he's probably undercover to protect his real identity and looking for the talisman)

Clawdeen: Guessing he knows what he's doing.

Lagoona: Definitely, at first he came here by chance as we all remembered but I have the idea of what he is doing now.

(After class Peter went to the cafeteria when Clawd and Deuce took notice of him)

Deuce: Whoa he's new around here.

Clawd: Yeah, never seen anybody like him before. Guessing he is new at Monster High?

Deuce: Of course, he seems kind of cool but I wonder if he has friends here?

(As Peter went to a table to eat, Frankie and Draculaura took notice. They knew that Peter came here posing as a student in order to find the talisman but then Frankie began thinking about their moment together yesterday as did Peter when he noticed her before looking the other blushing)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Whoa it's her again; huh I wonder if she's having the same feelings that I'm having for her right now. I know she's a reanimated corpse but for some reason I am seeing something about her that I couldn't find in other humans and I'm supposed to have spider sense and still my feelings are quite confused.

Frankie: Oh Draculaura, do you ever get a tingling in your bones when you thing you found your perfect match?

Draculaura: Oh I see what's going on, you like Peter don't you?

Frankie: Well I don't know, I guess I do but it is just that…

Draculaura: Go on ghoul, you waited so long for true love that he's standing right there in front of you. Why not ask Peter out to the dance?

Frankie (sigh): You know what I will.

(So Frankie walked over while Peter stood up to say something)

Peter Parker/Frankie: Uh I was wondering…if you're not too busy Friday night uh…

(There was an awkward silence once more when Frankie spoke out first)

Frankie: Well Monster High is having a dance Friday night and if you're not busy….

Peter Parker: You're asking me out for the dance?

(Quickly Frankie shook his hand in excitement)

Frankie (excited): Oh my ghoul, oh my ghoul... The dance is at five, see yeah than.

(Frankie happily went back to Draculaura as they giggled over Frankie's seemingly accomplishment but Peter was in shock because of one minor detail)

Peter Parker (shocked): But I… can't dance.

(Peter sat down in worry over what is he about to do)

Peter Parker: Me and my big mouth.

To be continued…


	9. Dance lessons for a hero

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(After school Peter was hanging upside down thinking about the upcoming dance and the current situation he has over the fact that he couldn't dance yet is developing strong feelings for Frankie so he's feeling that he couldn't bear to disappoint her when he heard the phone ringing his Spider-man theme indicating somebody is calling. He went to web it but grabbed a decorative rock by mistake which bobbed him on the head)

Peter Parker: Ow.

(He tried again, this time he got it and answered the phone)

Peter Parker (to the phone): Hello?

Draculaura (voice): Oh Peter…

Peter Parker: Oh hey Draculaura, why are you calling me?

Draculaura (voice): Just calling to see how you took to being asked to the dance?

Peter Parker: ell to be honest… is just that… I can't dance.

(There was some silence)

Draculaura (shocked): What do you mean you can't dance?!

Peter Parker: Listen I was as surprised as much as you are but in spite of my spider like equilibrium I got two left feet when it comes to these kind of activities, but is just that Frankie was such an amazing ghoul I couldn't think of a way to tell her yet.

Draculaura (voice): Oh my, you poor thing well you could have told some ghoul sooner Peter.

(Suddenly Draculaura got a ring and answered it revealing it to be Frankie)

Frankie: Hello Draculaura, are you excited for tomorrow?!

Draculaura: Totes, me and Clawd are so stoked for the dance!

Frankie: Great but you don't think I rushed in to asking Peter to the dance do you?

Draculaura: What oh not at all silly… uh got to go bye.

(Draculaura suddenly ended the call and back to Peter)

Peter Parker: Wow, seems your friendship is a bit knotted up.

Draculaura (voice): Sometimes but usually things aren't always this confusing outside of Monster High, but anyway if it's dance lessons you need than we might be able to help with that.

Peter Parker: Really, but you girls did so much already.

Draculaura (voice): Just remember to lessons we teach you and not worry about it okay?

Peter Parker: uh alright, see you later than.

(Peter ended the call before using his webbing to ride back down so he could think about the idea of his lessons in dancing, meanwhile somewhere from a far The Green Goblin was walking through the lower reaches of Monster High, he discovered a room once belong to Frankie's father who is in fact Frankenstein's monster himself. The room is filled with much lab equipment similar to many mad scientists as the Goblin blew the dust off)

Green Goblin: Hmm, the one way to defeat Peter and his new allies is to play their game.

(Green Goblin looked around and saw many interesting equipment but one that sparked his interest was an experimental glider left behind after Frankie's father graduated, it had many bat like features to its wing design and front end)

Green Goblin: Ah, look what we have here.

(The goblin patted the glider a bit when he noticed more left over things including a purple cloak and exo gauntlets which sparked the goblin's interest even more)

Green Goblin: And look what we have there.

(Back with Peter he was being taught dancing lessons by Lagoona who just came back from dancing lessons though things seemed a bit unorthodox due to Peter constantly tripping every time he tried some simple dance moves)

Lagoona: Oh dear, this is going to be tougher than I thought.

Cleo (confused): Wait, isn't Gil going to be jealous if he sees you helping our heroic friend?

Lagoona: Not to worry Cleo, Gil is quite an understand guy. Besides he hardly leaves me out to dry when it comes to helping another boy out.

Peter Parker: I sure hope so, because these lessons aren't getting me anywhere.

Draculaura: Oh Peter, you can't just give up.

Clawdeen: Are you sure about that Draculaura, for no matter how Peter tries he can't get it right.

Peter Parker: Hey you know Draculaura has a point, I mean every day I go out there as Spider-Man as confident as I can and do I ever think about giving up the gig? Yeah, but did I? no I didn't because I know deep down that if I did there would be nobody else to handle villains too tough for the cops alone to take on, and so if I'm going to learn to dance for Frankie tomorrow night than I'm not going to give up!

(The girls looked at themselves over what Peter said and not wanting to hurt his feelings by telling otherwise they agreed)

Cleo: Oh absolutely not…

Draculaura: Of course you can go for it…

Clawdeen: Yeah, Frankie waited so long to be ready for a boy in her life, well let's help Peter prove to her that he's ready for her when the dance comes.

Peter Parker: Than what on Earth are we waiting for, lets….

(All of a sudden Peter's Spidey sense went off as he knew something was wrong, quickly he walked out and saw a car chase going on prompting him rushed out and get into costume to the girls dismay for he had yet to continued his lessons but they knew his responsibilities as a super hero comes first as Spider-Man went on swinging, as the crooks were about to escape the sheriff as Spider-Man landed on the getaway car and began webbing the front window. He carefully dodged every bullet shot at him while webbing before finally jumping off as he created a giant web catching the bandits, the sheriff stopped his vehicle and saw the web and note)

Sheriff (confused): What the…

(he grabbed he note and read it saying courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man as our hero swung back to the girls)

Peter Parker (thoughts): I sure hope I can do moves as good as that at the dance or otherwise I'm stooped.

To ne continued…


	10. One miss step

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Moments later, Peter was resting from a tough time balancing heroics with dance lessons in order when he heard another phone call, this time he just walked over to answer it instead of webbing it. Peter answered the phone)

Peter Parker: Hello?

Nick Fury (voice): Glad to hear you in one piece Peter, I'm just calling to see how the search for the talisman goes?

(Peter suddenly realizes that he has forgotten all about it)

Nick Fury (voice): Oh I see, there's nothing wrong with interacting with this location's particular inhabitants…

(Suddenly Nick realized that something else was going on)

Nick Fury (voice): It's about teen love isn't it?

Peter Parker: Uh maybe a little, sorry I get it you always consider the mission to come…

Nick Fury (voice, chuckles): Relax, though your head isn't in the right place it seems that your heart definitely is kid.

Peter Parker: Well I hope sure is just that, this girl Frankie Stein…

Nick Fury (shocked): Frankie Stein, as in like Frankenstein?

Peter Parker: Yes but how did you know about…

Nick Fury (voice): Like it or not it was her grandfather Doctor Victor Frankstein was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's top scientist during World War II , he was one the creators of the super serum that gave us Captain America.

Peter Parker (surprised): Whoa really?

Nick Fury (voice): Yes but remember not to tell your new date about that, though a bit eccentric and often known mostly for the creation of his monsters Victor was also known for creation in technology far ahead of his time for if anybody were to attain his technology for the wrong reasons who know what will happen?

(However outside something was happening as the Green Goblin is now riding his attained glider ready for his tomorrow assault on Monster High for the talisman of Monstrum while giving off a maniacal laugh to the distance as the sun set for tomorrow, on the next night at the dance every ghoul that's every ghoul were enjoying themselves such as Holt Hyde playing he turn tables, Draculaura and Clawd were dancing and even Abbey and Heath were having a good time until she accidentally freezes him. Now with Peter he was waiting for Frankie as his date to the dance, soon Peter saw Frankie in the same dress he saw her in days earlier and began blushing once more as did Frankie)

Frankie: So uh, want to get some punch.

Peter Parker: Oh of course.

(The two went over for some fruit punch as peter grabbed for the drink Rochelle along with her friends Robecca and Venus saw them together in curiosity)

Rochelle: Oh' it's him.

Robecca: Oh are you talking about that charming normie with Frankie right there?

Rochelle: Well I wouldn't say charming, but for some reason I have a feeling that there is more to this Parker character we do not understand.

Venus: Come on Rochelle, you get like this almost every time you meet somebody different.

Robecca: And so far he doesn't seem dangerous.

Rochelle (to herself): Maybe not but yet there's something different about this Normie in particular that's all.

(Frankie sips some punch as Peter checked out the party drawing her curiosity)

Frankie: Anything the matter Peter?

Peter Parker: Not worry is just, ever since I got transported here it seemed as though different looking difference I appearance every single monster here is more human than I could had imagined and to tell you the truth sometimes I'm a little envious over how amazing life is here.

(Frankie smiled over this and then slow dance music played prompting Frankie to see if Peter would like to dance)

Frankie: Hey you want to dance?

Peter Parker (nervous): Uh alright than though I'm still getting the hang of it.

Frankie: You mean this is your first time?

(Peter nervously nodded yes but then Frankie softly placed her hand on his cheek)

Frankie: Don't worry we can do this together trust me.

(Frankie grabbed Peter's arms and placed them in the position a man's is supposed to be in a slow dance and soon they began taking it slow and carefully. The waltz was graceful as the two looked at one another in the eye as Peer hardly mind that her eyes were two different colors for all that matter was that they were having an amazing time together as Peter's confidence grew)

Peter Parker: hey this is pretty easy…

(Peter and Frankie than did a twirl but it ended badly as Frankie's left arm threw off to their surprise as it landed into the punch bowl as punch went over most of the students, feeling embarrassed Frankie sadly ran out)

Peter Parker: Frankie wait, I was only a…

(Too later Frankie ran off as Peter sigh in remorse over his decision)

Peter Parker (sigh): Me and my big mouth.

(Outside Frankie cried excessively over the incident thinking it was her thought but not knowing that somebody was watching from above, it is the Green Goblin on his glider and who knows what his plans are with her)

To be continued…


	11. saving Frankie and the Demogoblin

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Back inside the school Peter was looking for Frankie hoping to cheer her up after the incident)

Peter Parker: Frankie…Oh man where is she?

(Peter continued searching for her in worry as Lagoona and Ghoulia saw what was going on and began to worry as well)

Lagoona (worried): Oh dear, something must have went wrong.

(Soon Lagoona and Ghoulia followed Peter to help him find Frankie while she was still sobbing over her embarrassing mishap with Peter when suddenly she heard laughter from behind. Frankie looked back and saw in shock for it is the Green Goblin the was laughing)

Green Goblin: Oh young love is so precious yet so easily severed.

Frankie (surprised): It's…it's you?!

Green Goblin: Yes and you must be a young new flame waiting to be unlit.

(Quickly the goblin grabbed Frankie as she screamed in horror over what the goblin might do to her)

Frankie (scared): So uh, I'm guessing you're not here for the nightly rhythm are you?

(There goblin gave out a tremendous growl as Frankie tried not to be scared as she waved her arm due to the goblin's foul breath)

Frankie: Phew and me without a three foot breath mint.

(The goblin just chuckled over the remark)

Green Goblin (laughs): Naïve as usual, but a cunning warrior always knows how to defeat his foe. He doesn't attack the body or mind.

Frankie (confused): They don't, where do they attack then?

Green Goblin: The heart child, I shall attack his heart!

(The goblin began gliding as Frankie screamed in danger just as Peter ran outside, he saw what was going on and knew that he somehow have to save Frankie. Quickly he changed into costume as Spider-Man and swung into action to save her, as the goblin continued gliding Frankie tried desperately to free herself when she spotted Spider-Man in relief)

Frankie: Spider-Man.

Spider-Man (thoughts): Looks like I need to find a way to save her without stirring the goblin but how?

(Spider-Man swung around and from tree to light pole when he finally got an idea, with quick thinking he shot some webbing making himself a kind of trampoline and with all his might jumped straight towards the goblin's glider causing the green villain to lose control allowing Peter to rescue Frankie as they swing to safety while the goblin's glider suddenly crash near the school while Frankie and Peter were still in a free fall)

Frankie (nervous): Whoa, I hope you know what you're doing.

Spider-Man: I hope so as long as I get it right.

(Quickly he shot webbing into the air where they knit and form a kind of parachute allowing the two to land safely, well Frankie got so excited the she quickly kissed Spider-Man but stopped quickly)

Frankie: Sorry, I guess I got a little…

(Suddenly though Peter went to kiss her as they do so passionately while gliding downward to safety, the rest of the ghoul friends saw them in relief as the pair landed safely to the ground)

Draculaura: Oh Frankie we were so worried!

(She quickly hugged her friends)

Frankie: Oh it's alright Draculaura, I'm fine see.

(Quickly all her friends quickly hugged her as Peter looked around to see the damaged caused by the ruckus)

Spider-Man: Okay, this is not coming out of my check from the Daily Bugle.

(Inside the building, the Goblin regained consciousness when he saw the talisman in close reach; he picked it up and gazed upon it as it glowed)

Green Goblin: Finally, I can now attain what I've been waiting for.

(The goblin placed the talisman on his neck when all of a sudden a dark aura flowed all over him when suddenly it engulf the Green Goblin in semi-limitless power as his front horns grew larger and more demonic turning the Green Goblin into the Demogoblin of one Spider-Man's most dangerous foes ever)

Demogoblin: I now got the powers of a TITAN!

(Outside Spider-Man and the girls heard the Goblin's roar in worry)

Spider-Man (worried): Now that is not good.

(Quickly Spider-Man swung over back into the building where standing in front of him the Demogoblin eyed him ready for some payback as Spider-Man looked on nervously)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Okay I'm so scared; I don't even have a clever come back.

(Frankie and the others reached Spider-Man and looked upon the Demogoblin and were just as shocked)

Clawdeen (shocked): Is that….

Spider-Man: Yep, we got trouble.

To be continued…


	12. Spider-Man vs Demogoblin

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Very soon a new standoff stood between Spider-Man and the new Demogoblin as Frankie and the others watched in a combination of awe and worry wondering who would triumph this time as not just the girls but nearly everybody at the dance watched as the fight is on.)

Demogoblin: It's about time spider that you'll be squashed by a god!

(Demogoblin went to stomp Spider-Man but Spidey dodged his stomp and kept on dodging the goblin's every move as he tried to get the talisman away from him but the newly altered goblin proved to match Spidey's skills in order to prevent the talisman from being taken away)

Spider-Man: Whoa I got to admit, you're tougher than I remember.

(Spidey went to web the talisman but the Demogoblin quickly grabbed it surprising Spider-Man as the Demogoblin simply tore the web stand in half)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Oh dear, he can tear my webbing easily this time and usually webbing is almost as strong as real spider silk.

(Then Demogoblin went and lunge at Spider-Man who barely dodged it as he goblin's claws cut through the fabric of Spider-Man's insignia)

Spider-Man: Whoa, this costume doesn't sow itself you know!

(Spider-Man quickly webbed the goblin's eyes as he roared in rage)

Demogoblin: Further more your antics went from amusement to aggravation, but no matter once of rid of you I'll shall put human and monster kind under my whim for none shall know power until they're enslaved by the Goblin! (Maniacal laugh)

(Angered over this Spider-Man went for one more try and only this time he made his mark as he quickly punched the talisman shattering it to pieces, this not only reverted the Demogoblin back into the Green Goblin but also caused the fractals to the talisman disperse to different directions as every ghoul at the dance saw in awe over the incident while the Green Goblin quickly grabbed for his glider as it hovered overhead)

Green Goblin: This day maybe yours Spider-Man, but you know our dance is far from over another day hero another day my.

(Quickly Spider-Man went to shot some webs but soon realized that he was out)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Yep that's all the web fluid I had.

(The goblin made his escape for another day as Spider-Man just watched in relief that the battle was over for now as Frankie went to comfort him)

Frankie: So is it over?

Spider-Man: For now anyway, but he'll be back and now that the talisman is shattered and disperse who knows what will happen now.

Frankie: Well no matter what happens I think we can do this together right?

(Frankie placed her arms with Spidey as they went to rejoin the other students who began applauding Spider-Man for his heroics)

Spider-man (surprised): Wow, never got attention like this back home.

Clawdeen: Well it looks like you're goanna need to get used to it if you're stuck here for a while.

Draculaura: Cause at Monster High, being different is so scary cool.

Spider-Man (thoughts): Scary cool, I like the sound of that already.

(Spidey took a bow before making his exit and returning as Peter Parker outside as he looked upon the moon lit sun)

Peter Parker: Huh, well I stopped the goblin from taking full use of the talisman but what are I going to tell Nick about it shattering and dispersing and also I still wonder if my kiss with Frankie means anything or not. Wait it got to meant something, I've never known about loving openly in my life until I met her and her friends at Monster High and more importantly since I'm stuck here and he talisman fragmented I can still make the best of this from a little while longer right?

Frankie (voice): Peter?

(Peter looked behind and saw Frankie walking over to him)

Frankie: is everything alright?

Peter Parker (sigh): It's way better than alright.

(Peter allowed Frankie to walk towards him as she gazed upon the beautiful blue moon)

Frankie: Why it's a blue moon, you know what they say about blue moons.

Peter Parker: What's that?

Frankie: Well they that if they say the moon is blue, we must believe that it is true and if that first kiss we had did come from the heart well?

(Peter just smiled about this as Frankie and he embraced one another and shared a long passionate and loving true kiss prompting the begging of their relationship as a couple)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Maybe this is what true love feels like, who knows for either way Frankie and I will make the best of this no matter what throws us or the other Monster High kids around and that is what the Spider-Man will promise to them as long as I can.


	13. Sneaky Stalker

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

_**Hey there true believers, once again we dabble in the adventures of our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and his newest ghoulish friends of Monster High. It has been almost a week since the epic brawl of our hero and his arch nemesis had shattered the talisman of Monstrum into several fragments dispersed across the monster world, and not to mention that despite being in a whole new place Spidey's old enemies now are beginning to show up around this new neighborhood but not to worry reads for as long as Spidey is here there is no danger impossible to overcome for this web wonder.**_

(During a quiet early day at New Salem, Massachusetts a lone figure is in a free fall right before shooting a web and swinging upwards doing a Loop-Dee-Loop before shooting another web gaining more height right before using a web to spin a bit around an old Victorian building as he continued web swinging around his location)

Spider-Man: Man I love being me right now! A quiet weekend by myself though still I probably should find that talisman fragment before I get some down time, than after that me and Frankie Stein are going on a date to that malt shop so I better make this quick.

(Spidey continued swinging when suddenly he saw a familiar face, a man in a purple trench coat and a pair of goggles wielding using a pair of gauntlets that emit a powerful sonic vibration. It is Herman Schultz better known as the Shocker emitting a bank robbery as he chuckled over his success)

Shocker: I'm glad I left New York, these robberies are much easier due to there being no…

(Too soon Spider-Man landed at a nearby wall shocking and disappointing Shocker)

Spider-Man: No what Herman?

Shocker (shocked): Spider-Man in New Salem…But how?!

Spider-Man: Temporary lodging, what about you?

(Shocker just attempted to blast our hero with a powerful vibration but Spider-Man effortlessly avoided it and went for Shocker's sonic back connected to his gauntlets, he webbed pulled the device off though a bit of a sonic blast hit Shocker knocking him out completely ending the fight for our hero)

Spider-Man: Easy peasy, lemon squeezy if I do say so myself.

(Spider-Man webbed up Shocker before continuing his search for one of the fragments, however nearby is Rochelle doing some drawings on her time off unaware that Spidey was about cross her path when she saw him swing into an alley)

Rochelle (curious): Spider-Man, what's he doing?

(Spidey went to changed back into Peter as he unmasked himself, this moment shocked Rochelle for her suspicions about him a week earlier were cleared now)

Rochelle (surprised): Peter Parker?!

(Rochelle couldn't believe her eyes for now she knows Spidey's real identity and yet didn't know what to do now she knows his real face, later at the Mall she talked it out with Robecca and Venus who became surprise over what she saw)

Venus (surprised): You mean this Spider fella is really that normie that came to school a week ago?

Rochelle: That is correct; after all I saw it with my own eyes.

Robecca: Oh dear, it seems though Peter has a lot more to hide than we expected.

Venus: Yeah though so far he seemed quite a nice guy.

Rochelle: Please don't let that fool you, I read the Daily Bugle articles on line on rather if he's a hero or menace and to me somebody who hides his true face is usually a menace.

Robecca: Rochelle, you should never judge somebody before you even know him and too me he's a great hero just like Zarro a heroic were-fox that defended the monsters of California during Spanish rule.

Rochelle: Of course but how do we know who this Peter Parker really is.

Venus: Well I probably shouldn't mention this but I heard that he and Frankie are going on a date later tonight at the Malt shop.

(This gave Rochelle an idea as a suspicious look in her eye tell her friends that something is about to happen, later that night Peter and Frankie were having a great time together enjoying some malted milkshakes)

Peter Parker: Wow these shakes are really great, but I couldn't figure out what flavors this is uh Purple Cow?

Frankie: Actually it's indigo snake.

(Peter stopped sipping in shock)

Frankie: No it isn't made from snake it's called that because of the indigo coloring of the shake.

Peter Parker: Wow you ghouls do have unusual names for things around here.

(Frankie laughed a bit as they continued having a good time not knowing that nearby Rochelle was watching waiting for Peter to do something suspicious not knowing that something is glowing behind her, it was one of the talisman of Monstrum fragment glowed brightly before falling off onto the ground landing near the feet of somebody walking. The figure picked it up as the same aura that enhanced the Green Goblin two chapters earlier flowed around the figure, back with Frankie and Peter they were about finished with their shakes as they laughed)

Peter Parker: Why Frankie I never knew you had such a humor.

Frankie: Yeah I didn't think so either but thank you for the compliment.

(However all of sudden Peter's spider sense went off alerting Peter of trouble while Frankie sigh knowing what he had to do)

Frankie: Well we can finish our date when you're done okay?

Peter Parker: Alright Frankie, I'll be back as quickly as I can.

(Frankie went to kiss him on the cheek before he went into costume, soon Spider-Man went swinging looking for the villain causing trouble as Rochelle went to follow him when suddenly one misstep caused her fall to the edge as she gripped it tightly yet fearfully of falling knowing she would shattered by being made of stone but as she lost her grip a hand grabbed it saving her, to her surprise it was Spider-Man as he pulled her up and swung her down)

Spider-Man (confused): Rochelle, what were you doing on the top of that building?!

Rochelle: Save it Peter, I know who you are now….a menace that came to our school for something I wish to know now!

(At first Spidey didn't know what to say but then realize what was going on)

Spider-Man (shocked): YOU BEEN SPYING ON US?!

Rochelle: I wanted to protect my friends, it's a gargoyle's nature to protect.

Spider-Man: You don't get it do you, friends don't spy on…

(Quickly blast from nearby got their attention, Spidey and Rochelle followed the disturbance and quickly saw that Shocker had somehow escape custody but only this time he had a talisman fragment on his chest and is now stronger for by just shooting one tiny sonic ball was powerful enough to shatter concrete when it exploded for Herman Schultz is now the Shocker 2.0)

Shocker 2.0: If this shard can make me this strong, wait till I get my shocks on Spidey next. (Evil chuckle)

To be continued…


	14. Shocker 20

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Seconds later Shocker 2.0 is still on a rampage as Spider-Man and Rochelle than Spidey looked at her in a serious tone)

Spider-Man: We'll talk about this later.

(Quickly Spider-Man swung down to deal with Shocker 2.0 as the crook took notice)

Shocker 2.0: Spider-Man, just the bug I want to see…

Spider-Man: Hello we're arachnids you know.

Shocker 2.0: Doesn't matter, either way both invertebrates can be squashed and with my new abilities I could kill two with one shock.

(Shocker shot a sonic ball but Spidey jumped away before it could explode, Spider-Man and the modified Shocker kept duking out and as Rochelle kept on watching she was beginning to have a different perspective)

Rochelle: Why he doesn't really act like a menace at all, could my own hunch be wrong?

(Spider-Man and Shocker 2.0 kept on fighting with neither attaining the upper hand)

Shocker 2.0 (frustrated): Gone found it, what does it take to squash you?

Spider-Man: Little something for me to know and for you to find out.

(This frustrated Shocker even more but by a sudden chance as Shocker 2.0 shot a miss fire it actually knocked out Spider-Man rendering him unconscious triggering Rochelle in wanting to try to save him)

Shocker 2.0: Huh next to getting out of your webbing earlier and avoiding the county sheriff, getting rid of you for good is a no brainer. (Evil chuckle)

(Shocker 2.0 prepared his gauntlet to finally rid of the one hero that always foiled his schemes, but as the beam went for our hero a flash went off before it faded, Shocker looked on and saw in shock as for Rochelle blocked his attack with her stone wings with only minor shattering to them)

Shocker 2.0 (shocked): What is that girl made of stone?!

Rochelle: Why yes, yes I am.

(Spidey regain consciousness and seeing the while Shocker is distracted he quickly webbed the talisman fragment away reverting the crook back to normal though Shocker remained a bit dizzy)

Shocker (dizzy); Dang nab it…foiled again.

(Shocker passed out due to the energy drain as Spider-Man webbed him even more this time to keep him restrained as he went to check on Rochelle as he saw the chipped wings)

Spider-Man (amazed): Why… you were willing to risk your life to help me.

Rochelle: By your actions you proved me wrong of my intuition; I would like to make amends for my earlier suspicions Peter…

Spider-Man: No need, you redeemed yourself more than enough but right now we should get you a medical check and for me I got to return to my date with Frankie.

Rochelle: By all means go, we gargoyles maybe made of stones but we can heal quickly.

Spider-Man: Uh alright if you say so, besides I should take this to somewhere safe.

(Spidey tightly held the talisman fragment before swinging off to meet up with Frankie as with Rochelle she went home with a smile on her face for being able to help and also of now knowing of what's really in Peter's nature as a hero, back with Frankie she waited anxiously for Peter's return when somebody pointed behind her. It was Peter to her astonishment as she embraced him)

Frankie: Please don't worry me like that, you were gone for almost thirty minutes…

(Peter showed her the talisman fragment)

Frankie (surprised): Is that…

Peter Parker: Yep a talisman of Monstrum fragment, meaning that there's one down and twelve more to go but also if these fragment can still enhance villains such as Shocker to almost god like proportions…

Frankie: We can worry about that later, right now how about some funnel cake.

(Frankie showed that she order them funnel cake to finish off the date as Peter just smiled a bit)

Peter Parker: Ah when in Rome, enjoy the sights.

(Peter and Frankie sat down to finish their date unaware that somewhere nearby an individual was walking by; surprisingly it was Peter Parker's long time best friend Harry Osborn seemingly disoriented or something)

Harry Osborn (thoughts): Oh dad, where could you be? I've searched you throughout the east coast and still nothing but I got a feeling that you're closer than I could imagined, in spite of this thing living within my blood…

(Harry looked at his arm when suddenly had a amorphous substance with a blend of indigo and black coloring surrounding it before re absorbing back into his body indicating a kind of symbiote inside him)

Harry Osborn (thoughts): I'm still upon this Earth alive and well, if you consider a technorganic alien parasite that relies your life energy living inside alive…

(Soon he took notice of a ghoul walking, it is Twyla as Harry began gazing upon her beauty but then felt reluctant fearing that it couldn't work out when he suddenly felt something inside changing him)

Harry Osborn (thoughts): No…please not now!

(Harry groaned in pain, though shown in a shadow only Harry transformed into a monstrous entity as it roared out in the distance as the tale ends for now

To be continued…


	15. Enter the Vulture

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(During a normal day at Monster High, Peter was getting stuff from his locker as he saw Draculaura struggling at getting her books as Clawd got it for her)

Clawd: Still trying to get the hang of your powers?

Draculaura: Yeah, more difficult than I thought but I'm still getting better.

(Peter watches as the two went to class but then thought about Draculaura's predicament, he knew that she only recently is getting the hang of her vampiric abilities but felt that she could use some help)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Huh for a vegan vampire, even Draculaura should use some help and maybe a fella who was sensitive about his height as well should help her and when I mean a fella I mean me.

(Moments later as Draculaura went over to return her books when she noticed as she opened up the counter for her books were placed to a lower level for her as she saw a note attached to a spider web, as picked it up and read it)

Draculaura (reading): I little help from a certain friend; courtesy of one who is secretly Spider-Man signed Peter Parker?

(Draculaura had a confused face, during lunch as Peter enjoyed a grill cheese and chips he noticed Draculaura walking to him)

Peter Parker: Hi Draculaura, guessing you noticed the…

Draculaura: That's what you think of me, you…you think I'm short?!

(Soon she began to sob until she walked off crying uncontrollably as Peter looked on in confusion)

Peter Parker (confused): Was it something I said?

(Inside a bathroom though the mirror looked like there wasn't anybody there, father it revealed to be Draculaura washing her face from the tears. The reason she had no reflection was because she's a vampire as their souls couldn't be reflected by mirrors as Clawdeen and Frankie took notice)

Frankie (concerned): Why Draculaura, is there something wrong?

Draculaura: Oh nothing, I guess I just overreacted by what Peter did for me. He placed the shelves to my locker at my height and such.

Clawdeen (surprised): He what?

Frankie: Oh my ghoul, well that's with super powered heroes like Peter they think they have to help other no matter what.

Clawdeen: Yeah, though we should really talk to him out this and…

(Suddenly there was a boom from outside; as the three ran out they saw Spider-Man in the crater on a wall as he instantly peeled off and onto the ground)

Frankie (worried): Spidey!

Spider-Man (groaning): Get…out…of here.

(All of a sudden, something swooped down and hovers downward to the ground; it is a man in aviary type armor with Nano fiber feathered wings equipped with talons called the Vulture)

Vulture (chuckles): I was hoping these new wings come in handy.

Spider-Man: Got to say Adrian Tommes, compared to your usual flight harness this won was kind of quick for an old buzzard.

Vulture (insulted): it's Vulture you spine less pest!

(Vulture charged at Spider-Man while he and the girls dodged his strike)

Clawdeen: Who is this clown?

Spider-Man: Adrian Tommes AKA the Vulture a rouge inventor whom after a business partner conned him out of his creations went to crime with his special wings.

Clawdeen: Seems more like nothing than an old crow if you ask me.

Spider-Man: Don't let his age fool you, he acts younger than he appears, due to one incredibly creepy gift!

Frankie: Like what?

(As Vulture searched for Spider-Man somebody threw a shoe at him, it was Cleo scolding him though with a sinister grin the Vulture went towards her)

Cleo: Well you got some nerve, I mean coming here wreaking havoc at the beginning of a school…

(With one touch Vulture began draining Cleo of something, though she looked the same she doesn't seem well as if she became older on the inside out shocking everybody)

Spider-Man: He absorbs the inner youth out of anybody he touches.

Frankie (worried): Oh stitch…

(Vulture just laughed with his newly recharged inner youth as he soared through the air ready to continue his hunt for Spider-Man while Spidey swung the three to safety, they found it in a secluded area as bats flew around)

Draculaura: Phew, you think we lost him?

Spider-Man: Chances are we have; besides his youth absorption abilities are only temporary. By the time he does find us he would be too nimble to fly his new wings.

Frankie: Well that's good news, I think but maybe we should hide here until it does happen.

Draculaura: Yeah, of course. Anyway uh Peter about earlier…

Spider-Man: That we can worry about later I promise, but right now we should be trying not to…

(Suddenly a glow interrupted him as he took notice, Spider-Man walked towards it and with closer inspection realize that it was a talisman fragment)

Clawdeen (surprise): Well I'll be a Chihuahua's uncle.

Draculaura: yeah it's a…what is it again?

Frankie: A talisman fragment.

(Spider-Man picked it up when suddenly his spider sense went off warning him and the girls of something close as out of nowhere Vulture dived downward as Spider-Man dodged him but dropped the fragment on doing so)

Vulture: Curses!

(However as Vulture stood up he didn't know that he was standing on the fragment when he suddenly changes physically as his exo armor broke off he was transformed into a kind of bird/human hybrid similar to a harpy as the Vulture gazed upon in amazement)

Vulture: Why I never knew such power until now, who needs synthetic gliders when the Vulture can now do it for real! (Chuckles)

To be continued…


	16. Getting Batty

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(There Spider-Man, Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen were in a confrontation with the now super charged Vulture who's more beast then man for the time being as he screeched out causing an uproar)

Vulture: I feel like I could do almost anything now, no longer in need of absorbing the inner youth from other life forms for I have become immortal!

Spider-Man: And yet you tore your pants, so that's one thing up yet one thing still down.

(Angered Vulture shot out at Spider-Man who barely dodged him this time as he struggled to win against this winged menace while Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen looked on hoping that Spidey would win when they saw him shot a few webs at Vulture's wings causing him to go lower and lower to ground level before doing a web pulled which dragged Vulture all around the area before finally pulling him towards his fist when suddenly Vulture quickly grabbed Spidey and began flying high in the air laughing in the process)

Vulture (laughs): I'm goanna leave my mark, with you on the pavement…

(Suddenly within seconds many bats started flying towards Vulture and began surrounding and biting the avian/human hybrid)

Vulture: Garr, what's going on?

(Suddenly one particular bat flew up towards him; it was Draculaura in bat form)

Draculaura: What's the matter, you don't like bats?

(The bas kept on swooping all over the fiend as Spider-Man finally got free from his grip and quickly jumped onto Vulture's back)

Spider-Man: Well since you like to brag about your wings, why not fly without them?

(Spider-Man took a quick observation and noticed where the talisman fragment was and quickly grabbed out it reverting Vulture back into human form as Spidey quickly made a giant web to grab flabby kooky criminal before he made a quick crash)

Vulture (disappointed): Dang nabs it, stranded again.

(After the fight Draculaura landed on the ground went turned back into vampire form as she cheerfully giggled over her accomplishment)

Draculaura (excited): Why, I did it…after several months of only just obtaining my powers I did it!

Frankie: Oh I was hoping you were able to do it.

Clawdeen: Yeah, who knew you still had it in you.

(Quickly the girls looked back at an exhausted Spider-Man as he took his mask off as he breathed heavily over the battle)

Peter Parker (exhausted): Huh… they're getting tougher… than I…thought.

(Quickly the girls rush to help Peter up, moments later after school Peter was talking with Frankie and Draculaura at his home apologizing over what happened earlier)

Peter Parker: Huh, thanks for helping with Vulture and uh sorry about earlier I was just thought…

Draculaura: Oh it's quite alright, I kind of overreacted anyway.

Peter Parker: Still, meddling in other people's business is wrong unless you're a hero solving a criminal problem but adjusting your locker to your level wasn't.

Frankie: Now Peter, we all make mistakes even super heroes sometimes. But as long as you learn from them it's always goanna be okay.

Peter Parkers: Well thanks for the comment and it always feel great to be forgiven… Though the wish could be the same for someone else I knew.

(Somewhere at a local park a young man was jogging by the bushes when something startled him, the man looked a bit closely when suddenly a pair of blackish indigo colored amorphous tentacles grabbed him and took him into the bushes, within a couple of seconds the man was threw back to the sidewalk disoriented and partially drained of his life energy when from behind the bushes the shadow of a big muscular and tentacle entity reverted back into a normal human teen which is in fact Harry Osborn after his "symbiote attack" as he continued walking on)

Harry Osborn (thoughts): Oh dad, Peter…when could you be?

(Harry continued walking when suddenly he passed out from his temporary transformation, when walking by were Clawdeen's sister Howleen and Twyla talking about the upcoming week)

Howleen: So, Twyla do you got any plans soon?

Twyla: Well I don't know yet, I do know is that whatever happens I got a feeling that it might start a bit terrifying but then…

(Suddenly she noticed the unconscious Harry and ran towards him leaving Howleen a bit confused)

Howleen (worried): Uh Twyla, wait for me.

(The young werewolf ran with her friend as suddenly Twyla held Harry to examine his condition)

Twyla: Hmm, seems alright yet very exhausted from something.

(Howleen took a look but then began to sense something wrong yet unaware of the situation with Harry)

Howleen: I don't know about this, apart from the fact we hardly know him I sniff that there is something wrong about him…

Twyla: I don't care, I think we still we should help him!

Howleen (reluctant): Huh, even though it's usually me coming up with the plans I'll go along with this one.

(Quickly the girls took Harry to where their kind live not knowing that they're might have brought in one of Spider-Man's most dangerous enemies as the story ends for now)

To be continued…


	17. Spidey Safari part 1

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(On a seemingly peaceful Friday evening, Spider-Man was swinging through seemingly alone)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Alright Pete, you got several minutes until your movie date with Frankie so just make a quick run looking for a talisman fragment and then just head over. I know the movie seemed retro just like from the 1920's and thirties but it's a monster's life you're living now.

(As Spider-Man kept on swinging not knowing that he was being watched by somebody close by, it is Jane Boolittle doing what looked like scientific research)

Jane (to herself): There he is, Homo Arachnida better known as the Spider-Man swinging in its natural habitat.

(Jane pulled out what looked like a field note)

Jane (thoughts): Spider-Man research day 1, I have just spotted my quarry heading on what seems to be his territorial activities. Right now he is just swinging around looking for something, what it I do not know is but I wish to find out.

(Jane went to follow Spidey but also had a mishap when she accidentally slipped on a can and crashed into a pile of manure)

Jane (disappointed): Oh Crikey.

(But what Jane didn't know was that someone else is researching both her and Spidey, high above a skyscraper a mysterious man wearing an Australian Slouch hat is looking at them with his spyglass. It is Sergei Kravinoff or Kraven the Hunter, a Russian Australian rouge big game hunter with a strong ambition)

Kraven the Hunter: Well, well mates enjoy yourselves for once the time is right the real hunt begins. (Chuckles)

(Within one of Kraven's hands he held tightly is surprisingly the talisman fragment yet unlike Shocker and Vulture he doesn't seem to be feeling the effects due to the fact that he hasn't use it yet as he continued to watch his prey continued on with their day, meanwhile in what looked like a shadowy bedroom Harry Osborn woke up to look and see where he is)

Harry Osborn (confused thoughts): Wha…where am I?

(Harry looked around a bit, as he walked through the building he saw many shadowy and surreal things such as box that when opened up revealed octopodial tentacles but this didn't deterred Harry due to his even darker side as he continued walking around, even upside down like as he continued exploring until suddenly he bumped into somebody)

Harry Osborn: Oh I'm sorry….

Twyla (voice): No, no, no it's kind of my fault…

(Harry looked up and saw that it is Twyla holding her hand to help him get up, there he grabbed her hand and stood up but is still surprised to see her)

Harry Osborn (surprised): It…it's you?

Twyla: I and my friend found you unconscious; we didn't know what to do so I brought you here to my home.

Harry Osborn: Well uh thanks but…

Twyla: Don't worry, my dad will understand why you're here and besides you still need to regain your strength alright?

(So Harry went back to the bedroom following Twyla's advice as she began blushing a bit before she went outside to do something, meanwhile back with Spider-Man he continued swinging to his date seemingly still unaware that Jane Boolittle is still watching him)

Jane (thoughts): Spider-Man research hour 3, I have continued following the mysterious webbed creature from the moment I spotted him. Aside from a couple of mishaps, I have made sure to follow and monitor him straight to what seems to be the…

(Suddenly she realize that he seemed to have disappeared)

Jane (surprised): Why where have he…

(She didn't know that Spider-Man is behind her upside down)

Spider-Man: Will you quit it?!

(Jane was quite startled)

Jane: Crikey it's…

Spider-Man: Save it, can you explain why you have been following me throughout the day.

Jane (surprised): You knew all along why you didn't…

Spider-Man: I thought that if I ignore you, you'll get bored and leave me alone.

Jane: Oh dear, my most sincere apologies. Ever since you began showing up at Monster High, I thought it would be a brilliant idea to research your species Homo Arachnida…

Spider-Man (confused): What?! I'm not a new species I'm more of a mixture of two species in technical terms, besides it's never a good idea to spy on heroes for you'll never…

(Suddenly his spider sense went off when suddenly a cage sprung on them by surprise as gas filled it knocking the two out when the shadow of Kraven walked in)

Kraven the Hunter: Rest now my prey, for when we awake the real hunt will begins. (Chuckles)

To be continued…


	18. Spidey Safari part 2

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Within several moments Spider-Man and Jane Boolittle woke up after the knock out gas wore off as they begin stretching a bit)

Jane Boolittle (confused): What…what happened?

Spider-Man: Kraven happened.

Jane Boolittle: Who?

Spider-Man: Sergei Kravinoff aka Kraven the Hunter, a rouge big game hunter bent on proving himself as one of the greatest. Tried to kill me once on public television on his old TV show, but then I defeated him and took is show off the air for good.

Jane Boolittle: Oh dear, that must have been a very scary time.

Spider-Man: Not really, he maybe my 7th greatest nemesis but his awkward sense of honor prevents him of finishing off with a deceptive blow. After all he gives his entire quarry a sporting chance on the show…

Kraven the Hunter (voice): Indeed I do mate.

(Spidey and Jane turned around and saw Kraven in his usual outfit for hunting)

Kraven the Hunter: And that honor is what brought me you two by chance, at first I wanted to give up pursuing you Spider-Man upon hearing about this monster that could talk to the beast of the Earth but when I saw you as well mate let's just say that my long gone ambition had resurfaced, and so I thought that even though you can't kill two birds with one stone you can still catch two animals in one trap am I right?

(Spidey and Jane were just planed confused)

Kraven the Hunter: Of course I am, so that is right brought you two here. Welcome to my little outback on New Salem, here you two shall witness beast of a bygone age, traps and most importantly hand to hand combat by yours truly. If you two make it through then two things shall be your prizes, you two shall make it out alive and this…

(Kraven revealed the talisman fragment in his hand)

Spider-Man: Why…that's a talisman fragment.

Jane: A what?

Kraven the Hunter: That's right mate, this fragment holds great power does it not? I could have used it to squash you two like vermin but yet again that wouldn't be very sporting so instead Spider-Man I'm making it your prize if you two survive.

(Kraven pulled out a dust bomb and threw it causing an explosion allowing the crazed hunter disappear before their eyes)

Jane (concerned): Oh dear, what are we goanna do?

Spider-Man: Listen I handle this dude countless times, if we put aside what happened earlier and work together then hopefully we can make it out and snare that fragment before Frankie notices that…

(He stopped realizing that he almost revealed his secret identity to Jane Boolittle while she looked upon a waterfall where she thought of an idea)

Jane: A watering hole, if we can stay at its clearing maybe we can catch an upper…

(Quickly Spidey grabbed her)

Spider-Man: Great idea, if I can swing us there quickly hopefully we think up a strategy.

(Quickly Spidey went swinging as Jane tried to stay calm but not because of a fear of heights but fear of socializing with another person or ghoul as Spider-Man continued swinging)

Jane (thoughts): Oh my ghoul, I…I've never ask for help from another ghoul before so this is a first but somehow in the wild instinct that this is one whom I might consider a friend aside from the animals as well.

(Spider-Man continued swinging from tree to tree with Jane until they quickly reached the water as Spider-Man's spider sense went off)

Spider-Man: Oh boy.

(Spider-Man dodged several tranquilizer darts that surprised Jane with his instant reflexes)

Jane: Crikey…

Spider-Man: Yeah sometimes I amazed myself, after all most of the time my reflexes react much faster than my mind does.

(However Spidey failed to detect something that pounce him, it is a living Thylacine a species considered extinct for hundreds of years. Spider-Man struggled to wrestle it off when Jane decided to use her special ability, she telepathically sent wave allowing her to under the language of this Tasmanian Tiger and with several words)

Jane: Please stop?

(With that the Thylacine let go of Spider-Man as he tried shaking off the attack as it walked towards her)

Thylacine: You speak the language of our kind?

Jane: Of course, I can speak to all animals.

Spider-Man (surprised): What?!

To be continued…


	19. Spidey Safari part 3

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Back with Spidey and Jane they have befriended a Thylacine that resides in Kraven's mysterious game reserve as the Tasmanian tiger introduces herself)

Thylacine: The name is Tiger lily love, which you two might be?

Jane: I am Jane Boolittle, friend to all animals.

Spider-Man: And I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

Tiger Lilly: Well fancy meeting you there, but as you can see I only attacked in self-defense. After all that crazy hominid calling himself the world's greatest hunter is kind of a lunatic.

Jane: Oh my, you poor creature.

Spider-Man: Her a poor creature, what about us? After all we still need a way to get out of here.

Jane: Of course mister Spider-Man, anyway what's your plan?

(Moments later, Kraven decided to check and see on his quarry as he reached the water fall)

Kraven the Hunter (thoughts): So my prey proves to be very elusive then I…

(Suddenly by cue, Tiger Lilly jumped on Kraven creating a distraction as Spider-Man quickly webbed the ground as Tiger Lilly's momentum pushed him towards. as Kraven finally got the Thylacine to get off him he saw that his feet were covered in webbing)

Kraven the Hunter (surprised): Crikey!

(Quickly Spidey and Jane showed themselves in front of him)

Spider-Man: Ironically the hunter is now the hunted.

(Kraven just chuckled over this as he pulled out the talisman fragment)

Kraven the Hunter: Huh well played Spider-Man, well played but you have made a grand mistake. by fighting without honor I'm goanna have to do the same it seems.

Spider-Man: Kraven, please don't do something you'll…

(Suddenly the aura flowed through the deranged tracker and within seconds, Kraven's eyes glowed orange from the effects of the fragment and all of a sudden he escaped the trap within seconds)

Jane (surprised): Crikey!

Tiger Lilly: Yeah where did he go?

Kraven the Hunter (voice): Right behind you.

(The two looked behind them as Kraven went back and forth within a great acceleration)

Kraven the Hunter: Awe this fragment is greater than I thought, and it's impressive! I have the stamina of a dingo, the speed of a falcon and the strength of a crocodile, but like a house cat though I'll play with my prey.

(Kraven suddenly disappeared as Spider-Man, Jane and Tiger Lilly wondered what to do now)

Spider-Man (disappointed): Just great, now he did something we'll regret.

Jane: And we're nowhere complete in getting out of here alive.

Tiger Lilly: Tell me about it.

(However as Spider-Man began thinking he suddenly remembered that in a flashback of how he managed to dodged the tranq darts using only his reflexes and spider sense)

Jane: Spider-Man what is it?

Spider-Man: If Kraven's abilities are going faster than our minds could process, so we'll using something I have in common to the enhanced Kraven.

(Jane and Tiger Lilly looked at one another in confusion and then back to Spidey as he was thinking, seconds later Spidey went swinging around the artificial outback as he landed in the center of the jungle. Nearby Kraven planned his attack, but as Kraven made a quick charge Spider-Man dodged him effortlessly surprising the hunter quite a bit. Kraven tried again and again but no matter how quickly he was Spider-Man's reflexes and instinct proved much quicker for unlike earlier Spider-Man isn't thinking just acting before one final attempt by Kraven allowed Spider-Man to jump up and quickly web up Kraven ending the fight immediately as Jane and Tiger Lilly looked onward in relief that it was all over, as for Kraven he just chuckled)

Kraven the Hunter (chuckles): Crikey, what a tremendous hunt and this time we fought on equal terms.

(Kraven broke free of the webbing and tossed Spider-Man the fragment)

Kraven the Hunter: You and the Boolittle girl are free to go mate, and as for the Tasmanian Tiger you can have her.

Spider-Man (confused): So that's it, nothing else?

Kraven the Hunter: I've told you before that I'm usually a man of my word but if you want to stay and continue…

Spider-Man: How about you just tell us where to exit so that I don't call the sheriff on you.

Kraven the Hunter (chuckles): Of course, of course.

(Seconds later, Spidey, Jane and Tiger Lilly were back home in relief that it's all over for the time being)

Jane: Well I for one had an experience more interesting than I thought; aside from my completed research I was hoping we can be friends.

Spider-Man: Why not, with your telepathic animal thing saving my butt I guess we can call it even.

(Jane smiled over this while Tiger Lilly went to snuggle with Spidey)

Jane: it seems Tiger Lilly really likes you.

Spider-Man: Well, as long as Draculaura's dad doesn't mind allowing pets at where I'm staying then I guess I could accommodate a home for her.

(Jane cheerfully left in excitement on making a friend that isn't an animal this time while Spider-Man just sighs in relief)

Spider-Man (sigh): Strangest day ever, I don't know about you Tiger Lilly but if I hear the hunt again it would be too soon.

(Suddenly Frankie lands towards Spider-Man in relief)

Frankie: Oh Peter, I was so worried about you I mean you were gone for so long that I bought tickets for a late movie in case you were gone and you had no idea how much it took me to hunt you down and…

(After hearing the word hunt, Spider-Man fainted)

Frankie (confused): Peter, Peter is you alright...Peter I know a late movie seem long but still…Peter?

(Frankie continued eyeing on Spidey to see if he's alright as Tiger Lilly just sigh over this)

Tiger Lilly (to her): Well here we go again.

To be continued…


	20. Love Bite

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(At a seemingly normal day at the Monster High science room, Peter is secretly making a new batch of web fluid when he began feeling sweaty from his hard work)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Another day, another batch of web fluid made. Though most of the Monster High students and even the teachers don't have a clue of who I am really am or what I do other than Frankie and the others and of course Rochelle Goyle and her friends, but at least here I'm not considered a public menace the same as it was in New York.

(As Peter went to get rid of some of the sweat he had, some of it was about to hit the floor when a hand holding a petri dish catches it and leaves without Peter's spider sense going off. Moments later the figure revealed he to be in fact Heath Burns, he intended to collect the sweat for an ingredient for a spell he had found in the library. It was a love potion Heath had been planning to use with Abbey to further their relationship a bit)

Heath: Okay, it seems to all that is needed is to combine the ingredients together, well I hope anyway.

(Within seconds later Heath had finished the potion and without hesitating sprayed him with it the potion he made)

Heath (excited): Alright, ghouls this time for good Heath Burns is officially off the market!

(Heath ran out ready to woo Abbey Bominable even more so, he quickly rushed out where he sees Abbey putting away in her locker when she sees)

Abbey: Heath what do you want I'm very busy?

Heath: Well do you notice anything different?

(Soon the whiff of the potion in gaseous form began headings towards Abbey)

Abbey: Well in truth I don't a clue what you speak of Burns, either that or the fact that sometimes I think you can be…

(Soon as some of the love potion hit her nostrils and she inhaled it, her mood changed quite quickly)

Abbey: Like Stroganoff dabbed in melted goat cheese and honey.

Heath: Well if that's a compliment then I'll take it, other than that if you're not too busy tonight would you mind if I treat you to dinner.

(There Abbey's eyes widen in excitement for some reason as she shook his cheeks a bit)

Abbey: Of course, dinner is good so see you tonight.

(As Abbey left Heath fainted in what seems to be their first official date outside of a typical dance, meanwhile with Peter he was walking through the halls when he stumbled upon the remaining love potion Heath didn't put on)

Peter Parker (curious): What's this?

(Peter picked up the potion and began wondering about it, soon he went back home to have a better study of this while Tiger Lilly is chewing on a Christmas ham)

Peter Parker: I may not have the equipment to make web fluid at this cabin but at least I have a microscope.

(Peter examined it closely, meanwhile later tonight at a romantic dinner for two Heath had ordered him and Abbey some chicken fingers but Abbey seem to being eyeing something else to eat as she grasp Heath's arm slightly)

Abbey (chop licking): Oooh, tender.

Heath: I know right? Chicken fingers are always tender if you know what I mean.

(Back with Peter he finished studying the potion and was quite intrigued as the doorbell rings, Peter went to answered it. It was Frankie who was checking up on Peter)

Frankie: Hello Peter, I just thought I come by and check up on you and such.

Peter Parker: Oh sure, come in.

(As Frankie came in the first thing she noticed were different web cartridges)

Frankie: Oh my ghouls are these webbing different from your usual ones?

Peter Parker: They sure are I've been experimenting on these all week now, I've made a Nth metalloid web fluid in case I need to face the super natural, a hydro web fluid that turns into cement when exposed to water and one of my favorites the Anti-freeze web fluid.

Frankie (surprised): Anti-freeze?

Peter Parker: Last time when Abbey accidently touched my old web fluid?

Frankie: It froze on contact.

Peter Parker: Pretty much, but never mind the web fluid I got something even more interesting.

(Peter tossed her the love potion as she instantly realized what it is)

Frankie: Why this is love potion, who ever made this must have been really desperate.

Peter Parker: Yeah well that's not the only weird thing; on closer inspection I realized there was one key ingredient to this. It seems whoever made this did so by using some of my sweat.

Frankie (surprised): What? But with you technically having some spider DNA…

Peter Parker: The love potion would re-synthesize itself for spiders, and the creepy part is that female spiders are sometimes known for eating their mates.

Frankie (worried): Oh stitch, Peter we need to find the ghoul who sprayed himself with it. For if he did used it then chances are he's in terrible danger.

(Back with Heath and Abbey they were still on their date when suddenly Draculaura and Clawdeen whom were going for a stroll showed up behind Heath)

Draculaura/ Clawdeen: Hello Heath.

Heath: Oh hey ghouls.

Clawdeen: Why you're looking fine.

Draculaura: Tell me about it, though don't tell Clawd about that.

Heath (laughs a bit): Sorry ladies but Heath is finally off the market, besides that full moon makes a perfect romantic scene.

Abbey: Eyeing time is over.

(Abbey quickly knocks Heath to the ground and kneels on top of him)

Abbey: Now the main course can begin girls!

Heath: Uh I'm confused I mean is that part of your dating ritual because it sounds like…

Frankie (voice): Heath, Abbey's goanna eat you!

Heath (shocked): What?!

(Soon he sees Abbey, Draculaura and Clawdeen eyeing him hungrily as Abbey began chomping a bit ready to take a bite when suddenly a strand of webbing grabbed Heath saving him)

Heath: So I'm guessing Yak Stroganoff is…

Abbey: My favorite dish!

(The three girls went charging at Heath only for some webbing to restrain all three of them as Spider-Man and Frankie revealed them to him)

Heath: Thanks, now before any of you say anything I would like to say I shouldn't had tried making that potion in the first place if I know it wasn't going to work.

Frankie (scolding): Now you know why you never dabble in voodoo Heath, I don't know why but sometimes you can be so…

(Suddenly her words were stopped when the love gas hit her nostrils and her mode changes as well)

Frankie: Yummy.

Spider-Man (shocked): Oh come on?!

Frankie: Sorry I can't help it, is just that Heath looks really tasty with some blue cheese dressing.

Abbey/Clawdeen/Draculaura: Hmm…Heath wings.

(Quickly Abbey broke her and the others free of the webbing with her ice powers and soon joined Frankie in a hungry trance for Heath)

Abbey: Oh Heath my tasty Yak Stroganoff, come here please?

Heath (nervous): Uh how about no!

Spider-Man: I know where this is going.

(Soon the girls began chasing Heath through the street while Spider-Man followed in pursuit)

Spider-Man: I've heard about boy hungry women, but this is ridiculous.

Draculaura: I want to eat him so bad…and I usually faint when I catch sight of meat or bbl.…

(She began feeling nauseous over the word blood)

Draculaura: Never mind.

(The chase continued though Heath luckily stayed a step ahead of them until he ended up in a dark alley as the girls surrounded)

Heath: Uh shouldn't we just start seeing other monsters instead?

Abbey: Sorry Heath, there is no escape from our hearts or our stomachs.

Frankie: Yeah our Heathee wheaty, come here so we can have pieces of you in our cereal… and I still have a feeling of regretting this though.

(Suddenly Spider-Man stood between them and Heath as he shot Frankie to the wall with webbing)

Spider-Man: Yeah I get the feeling.

(Suddenly Clawdeen charged at Spider-Man to throw a punch but he blocked it and restrained her arms and mouth with webbing)

Spider-Man: Hey no bite on the first date.

(Spider-Man noticed Draculaura in bat form and quickly grabbed her before she could reached him)

Spider-Man: No cutting remember?

(Finally Abbey was left as she prepared to use her ice powers, Spider-Man pulled out his special Anti-freeze web fluid and shot it at Abbey, as she tried to freeze it off it proved to have no effect as Spidey grabbed Heath and took him somewhere safe until the effects of the potion wears off)

Heath: Oh thanks for saving me there.

Spider-Man: Don't mention it, just promise to never try doing that again.

Heath: Got it man.

Spider-Man: Good so speaking of which long did the book say the effects of this love potion will finally wear off?

Heath: Didn't say.

Spider-Man: Figures, well back to the lab I'll need to make you an antidote.

Heath: Sure but why not play a game of play-battle my treat.

(Spider-Man thinks it over and then agreed)

Spider-Man: Oh what the hay? Needed a break anyway.

To be continued…


	21. Stung

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(On an early morning in New Salem there was trouble as a fire went wild but no worry as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is here to help as he began grabbing people to safety while the fire department handles the flames)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Another day, another doughnut if I do say so myself though whatever caused the fire is something nobody not even I know about.

(But as the fire begins growing, Spidey helps the firemen by webbing most of the flames lowering them to a manageable level for them)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Though I must find those talisman fragments I know perfectly well my responsibilities as a Super hero comes first, but so far it seems the problems…

(Suddenly Spider-Man's spider sense goes off as he ducks something coming from the smoke, it was a ginormous tail with a stinger that hit the concrete splitting it in two)

Spider-Man: Whoa, what was that?

(Spider-Man look forward as the tail lifted itself revealing the shadow of a feminine figure walked towards him, as the creature shows herself she turned out to be a kind of human/scorpion hybrid as she roars out towards him)

Scorpion: You'll be wise to avoid me spider, for you almost got stung by the Scorpion's tail!

(Soon she jumps away leaving Spider-Man a bit shook up but only slightly scared)

Spider-Man (to himself): Did I just get picked on by a scorpion?

(Seconds later Spider-Man unmasked himself as Peter Parker as he went for a stroll wondering about the identity of the Scorpion)

Peter Parker (curious): Whatever that thing was I'll never know for now but more importantly, why was it there at the fire in the first place because it certainly wasn't for roast crickets.

(Peter walked towards the mall when he noticed Cleo talking with Ghoulia)

Cleo (to Ghoulia): Now Ghoulia as of yesterday that ghoul was such a wallflower if you ask…

(She noticed Peter)

Cleo: Well Peter, did you care to join us?

Peter Parker: Maybe later, right now I'm trying to figure out this new creature I came up against today.

Ghoulia (groans)

Cleo: I want to know too about this thing you were talking on earlier.

(However this was interrupted by someone tripping, it was a new kind of ghoul. she seems to be half girl and half scorpion with green and black coloring, her name is Camellia Black and she is the daughter of Scorpio)

Cleo: Speaking of which…

Peter Parker: Oh no you don't Cleo, that girl has as many right to be here as you.

(Peter walked up to help Camellia as Cleo and Ghoulia watches)

Peter Parker: Hey are you okay?

(She instantly just plain walked away)

Peter Parker: Whoa hey what gives?

Camellia: Nothing of that concerns you or at least it should not.

Peter Parker (thoughts): Talk about insecure. (To Camellia) Any way why are you upset?

Camellia: It's always the same thing back at my old school; ghouls always make fun of me because of my features, most notably my tail I mean they always call me tail girl in a very mean way.

Peter Parker: Hey I get the feeling.

Camellia: Not really mister Parker, you never knew what it felt to be a target.

Peter Parker (thoughts): Yeah right, I take a lot of hits!

(In several flash images Spider-Man is shown getting seriously hit by villains such as Shocker, The R.H.I.N.O and finally the Green Goblin)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Though I probably can't define her about that.

(Peter soon notices that Camellia was staring at Cleo in a suspicious way but decided to ignore it for now, later in the evening Spider-Man was busy swinging around searching for the Scorpion)

Spider-Man: Dude, how hard can it be to find a seventh foot she-scorpion thing?

(Spider-Man continued swinging when he quickly notices something swiftly running under him as his spider sense went off, it was the Scorpion as she grabbed Spider with her left pincher before landing onto the side of a building)

Scorpion: I did warn you to be wise when confronting me spider!

Spider-Man: Well when I was looking for a creepy Arachna-girl she comes to me instead.

(Scorpion gave out a tremendous screech before throwing Spider-Man straight into the pavement right before landing next to him)

Scorpion: Time for you to feel the sting.

(She went to pierce him with her stinger but Spidey dodged her easily before webbing it and bounding it to the pavement causing Scorpion some frustration)

Scorpion: You'll pay spider….you'll see!

Spider-Man: Pay for what, from stopping you from going berserker at the scene of the fire?

(Scorpion broke free and as she lifted her tail, it shot out corrosive venom that when it hit a stop sign the metal stem melted and broke in half)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Corrosive, venom not good!

(Scorpion went to shoot venom again and again but Spider-Man kept on dodging it but then sirens rain forcing Scorpion to flee for the time being leaving Spider-Man confused over her disappearing act)

Spider-Man: Well whoever she was definitely doesn't want cops snooping around, speaking of which I should disappear as well for now.

(Spider-Man left for the night, later in the morning Peter went for a normal walk but still wondered about the identity of the Scorpion when he noticed Cleo seemingly staring into blank space when he saw what happened as her be room was in shambles)

Cleo: Oh my Ra…my beautiful room!

(She went for her mirror which shattered into dust shocking her)

Cleo: What could have happened when I was with Ghoulia last night?

Peter Parker: Wow you probably see somebody about this?

Cleo (enraged): I'll shall and then I shall have vengeances!

(A thunderstorm seem to be passing by when Cleo was shouting angrily but Peter decided to ignore her as he spotted Camellia)

Peter Parker: Hey, Camellia!

(Camellia took noticed and decided to talk to him)

Camellia: Well fancy meeting you here on such a fine afternoon.

Peter Parker: You have no idea, I noticed that one of my friends have quite a problem…do you know Cleo De Nile?

Camellia: You have no idea.

(Within flash images Peter discovered that way long before he showed up at New Salem and even before Frankie first went to monster high Cleo used to pick on and teased Camellia Black due to her scorpion appearance from a couple of trips at the cafeteria to even discriminating her on purpose Peter soon knew how sad she felt on those days when Cleo used to be more antagonistic)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Wow I really know how that felt when I was picked on by Flash Thompson but at least he did only sarcastic quips with me rather than what Cleo did when she was the mean queen.

(Suddenly Peter began to see the connection)

Peter Parker: Uh did you have anything to do with Cleo's wrecked room or anything?

Camellia: Me no but my new friend probably.

(Camellia began walking away when he noticed what looked like a talisman fragment in her duffle bag, quickly Peter went to get into costume while in a dark corner where no one was watching, Camellia pulled out the fragment which was made into a amulet. as she placed it upon her neck she suddenly groaned in pain as she quickly transformed physically and mentally as she grew in size, her physical attributed became more animalistic as did her mind. within seconds Camellia Black was transformed into the Scorpion)

To be continued…


	22. Spidey's scars

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Moments from now Spider-Man had just saw Camellia Black transform into the Scorpion as she storms out looking for Cleo De Nile)

Scorpion: Alright I'm coming for you…

(Quickly webbing hits the Scorpion's back as Spider-Man tried desperately to knock some sense into her)

Spider-Man: I know you don't… I just saw you change and who to funk, the big bad Scorpion was just an insecure little girl.

Scorpion: I'm not little anymore, I'm stronger then I ever could be.

Spider-Man: At least in order, listen Camellia if you rash out in anger over those who picked on you in the past you might become an even bigger monstrosity then them.

Scorpion: Of course Spider-Man just like you…ever since you were shown on the paper I've always wanted to be like you.

Spider-Man: Yeah well I don't transform myself with fragments that mess with my brain.

(As the two struggles, Scorpion began pulling Spider-Man for the ride with her)

Scorpion: Back before the fire… I was there for the trip… saw fragment and when it glowed I knew what it could do to me… when fire came, I've borrowed it and changed…who cares if it makes me irrational…as long as I get back at Cleo!

(Scorpion notices Cleo who spotted her in shock for she too saw the whole incident and began remembering the time she used to be more bossy and self-centered then she is now when she used to teased Camellia Black at Monster High right before Spider-Man quickly webbed her out the way as Scorpion went for the sting and misses. it seemed Spider-Man's web couldn't hold any longer with scorpion moments before she saved Cleo, the two were on top of the building as Scorpion screeched in rage before jumping up after them)

Scorpion: You always hated it when your make up on your face gets ruined but what would happen if a spew this on your face?!

(Scorpion shot her corrosive venom at Cleo but she quickly avoids it only to see what would had happen if that venom hit her face as the venom dissolved the top of the building)

Cleo: What…what in Horus have I done?

Spider-Man: Wrong question, right question what should you do to make up for it?

Cleo: I…I'm not sure uh…

(Before she could try to answer Scorpion charges at them but Spider-Man was able to grab Cleo and dodged her deadly tail)

Scorpion: For too long I took your verbal abuse and neglected personality, for too long I just stood there sobbing when I've could had made you pay and then life would be…

Spider-Man: No! Don't you get it? Fight hate with hate is never the answer…. I should because like it or not it happened to me too…

(Spider-Man began explaining in a flash back at how Flash Thompson and his friends used to pull sarcastic comments about shy bookworm Peter)

Spider-Man (narrating): Before I became who I am, I've used to be picked on by the school jock Flash Thompson. I've so wanted to get back at him for all the insults and comments he made about me, but months later after that mutagenic spider bite I was reminded by a wise man that with great power comes great responsibility… But did I listen not at first….

(In another flashback we see Spider-Man allowing the same crook that would murder his uncle get away)

Spider-Man (narrating): By allowing a criminal get away I was becoming as rude and cocky as the school jock, but by stooping to his level I've lost not just a uncle, but a role model and a best friend on that night…

(Peter Parker stood by Uncle Ben's grave grieving over what he could have done but didn't)

Spider-Man(narrating): Ever since then I've remembered what he told me, and so instead of fighting hatred with more hatred I just do what was right and think about helping others as a way to help myself…that's why I've became Spider-Man.

(The flash back ended as Scorpion started to feel touched by what he said when he noticed Cleo running towards the arachnid semi-villain and began hugging her while crying)

Cleo (sobbing): I'm so sorry… I've wished I never did those things to you!

(Cleo continued crying which finally made Scorpion let go of her long time rage over past demons, moments later Camellia Black gave Spider-Man the talisman fragment)

Camellia: You know I think this is better off with you.

Spider-Man: Thanks, anyway I probably should take you two back home and call it a day?

Cleo: Not quite yet, I still have a bedroom to fix and since technically my past sins caused this I'm willing to sacrifice my time to clean up what happened.

Camellia: And I'll join with you to help as a way of letting you know all is forgiven.

(The two former enemies hugged it out as Spider-Man placed them on his shoulders before swinging towards Cleo's pyramid home)

To be continued…


	23. Symbiotic Situation part 1

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(On a bench somewhere inside Monster High Clawdeen was drawing something on her sketch pad, she is making an idea design for new costume for Spidey to wear but this particular sketch resembled something Spider-Man wore earlier before ending up at Monster High in the first place as Frankie walked over to greet her)

Frankie: Clawdeen what are you doing?

Clawdeen: While I was thinking of some fashion ideas I thought of something for Peter to wear as Spider-Man other than his typical red and blue.

(She shows off the design for a dark costume however this one closely resembles the Symbiote black suit, soon the two spotted Peter walking by from another class causing Clawdeen to want to show her design)

Clawdeen: Hey Pete…

Peter Parker: Oh hey Clawdeen what is it?

Clawdeen: Well I've been going over new fashion ideas for your costume and I was wondering if this design fits you perfectly…

(But as Clawdeen showed him the sketch his eyes widen in shock straight into a flashback when he once wore the symbiote suit, at first he felt good almost like not himself until he realized that the technorganic alien blood was trying to permanently merged with him and draining his life energy as well. Though he was able to get it off, it nearly cost him his life as the flashback ended while Frankie and Clawdeen waited for an answer)

Peter Parker: Please, for goodness sake keep that away from me.

Frankie/Clawdeen (confused): Huh?

Peter Parker: Is just that image brings a lot of bad memories that's all.

(Peter walked away while Frankie and Clawdeen looked at one another and then back to Peter in worry, meanwhile somewhere else at Monster High Twyla and Howleen were showing Harry Osborn around as he was quite surprised at the variety of monsters around)

Harry Osborn: Wow, I never there were so many variety.

Howleen: Well at Monster High we believe being your own ghoul and likewise.

Twyla: Even though you're a normie, chances are you'll fit in.

Harry Osborn: I'm not sure about that.

(Harry stills worries of what would happen if they found out about the alien tech infused organism merged within him but couldn't stand disappointing Twyla as his feelings for her were beginning to grow but then he had another symbiote-attack as the two girls took notice)

Howleen: Hey are you okay?

Harry Osborn: It's happening again…sorry girls but we have to do this another time!

(Harry went towards an opposite direction; he found a secluded location at Monster High when suddenly the blackish indigo amorphous substance surrounds him as he was suddenly transformed into one of Spidey's greatest foes, Venom)

Venom: Must feed, need…life force!

(Venom walked around as out of the blue Spectra took noticed and wanted to get a picture for her blog, however Venom senses her life energy which is practically what a ghost is made of. suddenly he grabbed her and absorbs her into him before continuing his search for more life energy to sustain the symbiote, but as he walked a piece of the symbiote latches off and begins squirming as a pair of tweezers carefully grabbed it and placed it in a jar. It is Ghoulia and she was curious about thus substance, seconds later she was in for great shock when Lagoona and Gill notices)

Gill: So any new discoveries from her truly?

(Ghoulia allowed them to look and were quite surprise as closer inspection of the darkish goo is revealed to have its DNA strand infused with what looked like the code of an electronic circuit)

Lagoona (surprised): Crikey, this substance seems to be a fusion of biological and technological components.

Gill: What?

Ghoulia (groans)

Lagoona: She's right, now though this stuff may have a kind of nanotechnology to its structure it's most deferentially a living thing though what is it is a mystery.

Peter Parker (voice): It's called a symbiote.

(The three turned around noticing Peter Parker by the door)

Peter Parker: A fusion of biology with alien technology that can possess anything it touches.

Ghoulia (surprised groan)

Peter Parker: Well the reason I know this kind of a funny story or a long and tragic one I wish not to talk about right now other than the fact is that half a year an alien device crashed landed near where I lived and well kind of infused alien Nano-circuits with my blood…

(Suddenly the Symbiote seems to be expanding and trying to break free)

Peter Parker: Uh oh this isn't good, if that goo breaks out who know what it'll…

(Too late the symbiote broke free and the first thing it did was watch on to Lagoona, in desperations she screamed for help but too late to Peter, Ghoulia and most importantly Gill watch in horror within seconds as Lagoona Blue was transformed into a turquoise colored symbiote called Mania as she roared out to in distilled aggression)

Mania: We are…Mania!

To be continued…


	24. Symbiotic Situation part 2

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Peter, Ghoulia and Gill were faced to face with a symbiote infused Lagoona calling herself Mania as she roared out causing some fear among them but while Gill wasn't looking Peter quickly got into costume as Spider-Man while Ghoulia and Gill kept Mania busy)

Gill (worried): Lagoona are you still in there?

(Suddenly the symbiote's face shed just enough for Lagoona's to show as she is in complete worry)

Lagoona (scared): Gill, Ghoulia get out of here, it…its goanna…

(Too late the symbiote regains control)

Mania: Need…life energy!

(Suddenly tentacles sprout out as Mania prepared to grab one of them to feed off their life force until suddenly they got restrained by webbing as Spider-Man prepared to handle the symbiote as he noticed a dislodge electrical cable as he wed grabbed ready to defend himself and the others as Mania prepared to go at Spidey instead as Spidey quickly jumped over her and used the cable to give the symbiote a bit of a shock which was more than enough to make it dislodge itself from Lagoona as Gill went to help her)

Gill: Lagoona!

Lagoona (groaning): Uh…I'll be alright…just a little…dizzy from Mania lodging to me.

Gill: It's okay…it's okay I mean it's all over right?

Spider-Man: Not quite, look.

(Spidey pointed out that the symbiote though shocked is still intact at it prepared to jump to another host when Draculaura wondering what's going on opened the door)

Draculaura: Hey ghouls I just thought I come over to see what were…

(She soon spotted the Mania symbiote and before her friends can warn her the Mania symbiote latches itself on to her as its amorphous pigment changed from turquoise to hot pink)

Gill: Oh boy…

Lagoona: Oh dear this isn't good at all.

Spider-Man: Huh tell me about, the problem with symbiotes is that they always jump from host to host when until they permanently attach to somebody's molecular structure.

(Spidey quickly grabbed the three before swinging out of the way of Mania's tentacles as the young vampiric infused symbiote went after them, meanwhile with Venom he continued searching for life energy to drain when suddenly he spat out Spectra as he cough out reminisce of the symbiote)

Spectra (disgusted): Worse…gossiping…ever!

(Suddenly she notices the pieces of the symbiote forming into a single strand but before it could latch onto something Venom took noticed and absorbs it before it could do any harm as Spectra watches in astonishment as she took pictures for her articles. back to Spidey as he managed to get Gill, Lagoona and Ghoulia to a safe place and is now trying to dodged Mania's attacks)

Spider-Man (thoughts): What am I going to do, if that Symbiote stayed attached to Draculaura she'll be stuck as a permanent time share for that thing?

(As Spidey kept on avoiding the symbiote's every move when Frankie and Clawdeen noticed the commotion and went to check it out)

Clawdeen: Do you know what's going on?

Frankie: No clue but if Spider-Man's involved then it's not good.

(Frankie and Clawdeen saw a closer view of the commotion when they spotted Mania in surprise)

Frankie: Oh my ghoul, what is that?

(Suddenly Spidey landed next to them)

Spider-Man: That thing is Draculaura!

(That made the two even more shocked)

Clawdeen (surprised): What…but how?!

Spider-Man: Not important now, what is it getting it off of her?

(Soon Clawdeen thought about walking up to her friend in spite of the fact that she's been possessed by a symbiote)

Clawdeen: Draculaura, it's me…I don't know what happened but I know you're in there…please let me know you're…

(Suddenly Mania absorbed Clawdeen into it)

Frankie (shocked): Clawdeen… Peter what is that thing doing?!

Spider-Man: The symbiote is a kind of psy-vamp, feeding off the life force of anything it touches but don't worry it'll spat her out right about…

(Suddenly the symbiote spat out Clawdeen, though partially drained and disoriented she's otherwise okay but she was quite upset about her hair drenched in left over goo)

Clawdeen (growled): I just conditioned this!

(But then Clawdeen's angered turned to fear for even she was easily intimidated by Mania's aggressive nature)

Clawdeen: But uh…you know what goo is next gel right?

(But before Mania could try again something pushed her to the wall by something behind Spider-Man and the ghoul friends as they looked behind themselves as Venom revealed himself to Spider-Man for the first time in many months since Spider-Man last encountered this anti-heroic monstrosity)

Venom (surprised): Spider-Man!

Frankie: What…Spider-Man who is that?

Spider-Man: Venom, one of my greatest demons and also my best friend!

(Soon Frankie and Clawdeen were very surprised by what Spidey said over the mysterious Venom wondering of what would happened now)

To be continued…


	25. Symbiotic Situation part 3

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Spider-Man and Venom were faced to face for the first time ever while Frankie and Clawdeen looked on before the four of them were interrupted by Mania as she leaped towards Venom and tried to get at Harry inside but Venom proved too powerful for her but as he tossed her into the wall, pieces of the symbiote scattered through certain parts of the school)

Spider-Man: Uh you did know what happens if those latch onto other organisms' right?

Venom: Yes so let's just get this over with shall we?

(Venom swung after the symbiote pieces while Spidey and the ghouls were left to faced Mania)

Clawdeen: Well that was kind of…

(Before she could finished her sentence Frankie spotted a piece of the symbiote)

Frankie: Clawdeen look!

Clawdeen (worried): Oh my ghoul!

(Quickly Clawdeen was covered all over transforming into Agony before giving out a powerful screech causing Frankie to scream in fear before Spider-Man saved her)

Frankie: Huh, thank you… what were those things?

Spider-Man: Symbiotes, technorganic alien goo capable of possessing anything they touch…don't ask where it came from though because it's just something I wish not to talk about.

(Soon Agony and Mania went after them with Agony running like a wild dog while Mania began to grow vampiric wings on her back as the chase begins, meanwhile at a cafeteria Venus, Rochelle and Robecca were mind their business when unknowingly a piece of the symbiote went towards them. It couldn't latch onto either Rochelle or Robecca due to both of them being silicon based beings but it choose Venus as it latch onto her leg)

Venus (surprised): Huh…

(Soon she was covered by the symbiote to Robecca and Rochelle's surprised as she became Lasher scaring her friends as it summoned up carnivorous plants ready to help it with the dirty look but Robecca and Rochelle managed to escape as it did, back with Spider-Man and Frankie they were able to find safer location to talk. as Spider-Man breathed heavily Frankie still wondered about the symbiotes attacking Monster High)

Frankie: Peter what is going on... I mean if there's something about these things that trouble you then please don't leave me out?

Spider-Man: Alright, alright I guess I should tell more… well months ago something fell down from space into our back yard…

(Within a flash back an unidentified flying object was falling from the sky straight towards a suburban region of Queens New York where Peter Parker and his Aunt May lived, curious Peter ran outside when he noticed what looked like an alien device in the shape of a DNA strand as he picked it up and took it inside for better research)

Peter Parker (curious): It looks like some kind of biological Nano-technology of some sort and it seems to be able to infuse itself with any molecular structure of a living organism it touches… but could use more research.

(Suddenly though he went to place his finger on the device, it pricked it attaining a blood sample from Peter)

Peter Parker: Ow, that's smart.

(Peter looked again and saw that the bio-Nanites were literally infusing with Peter's sample until within seconds a new kind of life form formed by protoplasm combined with bio-organic circuitry)

Peter Parker: Why by just pricking my finger this device had created a technorganic organism now that is…

(Suddenly though the newly created Symbiote latched onto Peter forming itself all over him until suddenly it became the "Black Suit", moments later Peter went swinging feeling great and enjoying the thrill laughing along the way due to the enhancement of his abilities the symbiote costume had granted him)

Spider-Man (narrating): At first the suit made me feel great, almost more than myself…but the more I wore it the more I realized what it was trying to do…

(Suddenly Spider-Man felt something terrible as the symbiote tried to permanently bond to him at a Molecular level and began causing pain to our hero as it did he noticed something happened when the suit got exposed to a down power line as the electricity caused the tech within its DNA to short circuit forcing the symbiote off)

Spider-Man (narrating): Though I was finally able to get the Venom symbiote off it nearly cost my life…

(The flashback ended as Frankie listened carefully over the story and began connecting something)

Frankie: So that's why you didn't like Clawdeen's costume idea…because it reminded you too much of those things.

Spider-Man: Afraid so but still I feel terrible about pondering Clawdeen off like that; the sooner we get rid of these "she symbiotes" sooner I can find a way to set things right with her.

(As Frankie went to check if the close is clear when she saw Mania, Agony and Lasher causing havoc among the school when suddenly Venom leapt between them and Frankie and ready himself to face them as Frankie watches until she sees Spider-man jump out ready to help his frenemy defeat the she symbiotes. However when Venom notices that Twyla was watching the situation his face changed from aggressive to worry over her safety as Spidey quickly notices)

Spider-Man: Seems you're developing a soft spot for ghouls, happened to me too.

Venom: Garr, never mind we'll concern about creepy romance later for right now we have to save them the most from these alien abomination!

(Quickly the she symbiotes charged at them put Spider-Man's quick reflexes and Venom's tremendous strength proved too difficult for these lady killers as the two planned it out as Ghoulia was standing by with her laptop ready to produce a charge to zap the symbiotes as one final lunge by the symbiotes was the cue as Ghoulia pressed a button emitting a kind of EMP hit them causing the symbiotes so much pain that they are forced to latch off Draculaura, Clawdeen and Venus who groaned in pain while the symbiotes escaped through a vent to fight another day)

Spider-Man: Whoa…now that's a team up, what should we call it the Arachna-met, web wonders or maybe Spider-Man and his goo covered frenemy?

(Venom knocks Spider-Man to the wall before leaving knowing that in time he'll turn back into Harry Osborn as Spider-Man stretched in pain)

Spider-Man: How about later then.

(After school Spider-Man talked to the ghoul friends over what happened today)

Clawdeen: So those bio-techy things are still out and abut right?

Peter Parker: Yeah but at least they won't show up again for a while, trust me on that?

Draculaura: Totes, though at least a little showering and spa will hopefully get rid of the leftover goo they left.

Frankie: Most definitively I wish to know about one thing like what was that big blackish/purplish colored symbiote you call a friend and an enemy.

Peter Parker: That one is still for me to know and for the rest of Monster High to find out, which is a good thing for wherever he is now hopefully this experience would give him some redemption.

(And Spider-Man's words begin to grow true as later tonight when a women seemed to be getting mugged a pair of tentacles grabbed the bugger before they disappeared and within moments the crook was spat out, though partially drained of life energy is alright though as cops are ready to take him in as Venom swung through the moon lit night)

To be continued…


	26. Instant call

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(It is a typical Saturday morning at New Salem as Peter went to the fridge as he sees Tiger Lilly enjoying a snack)

Peter Parker: Good morning girl what are you doing this time?

(Suddenly though he noticed that she was gnawing on a kind of poultry dish and quickly webbed it out of her mouth disappointing Tiger Lilly)

Peter Parker: Tiger Lilly it took me all night making this Turducken, back in New York Aunt May made this for us as a traditional Parker dinner on Saturday night and I wanted to make this special for me and Frankie on our date tonight.

(Peter placed the Turducken in the crockpot ready to be roasted)

Peter Parker: Now after I place the Turducken in the oven to cook I'll get the cinnamon rolls prepped up and then I'll be…

(Suddenly Peter's phone rings as he went to grab and answer it)

Peter Parker: Parker's residents who is this?

Aunt May (voice): Why Peter I was hoping to hear from you I mean after learning that you might be at New Salem for a while I was worried about you.

Peter Parker (surprised): Aunt May, oh my I've almost forgotten to…

Aunt May (voice): It's quite alright sweetie, I just thought I call you to let you know that I'll be visiting to check up and such okay?

Peter Parker: Oh I see, well feel free then.

Aunt May (voice excited): Wonderful then I'll see you tonight love you.

(The call ended with Peter's face in total shock over what she said as he began to worry)

Peter Parker (worried): Tonight…it can't be….

(Before he could finish Peter fainted as Tiger Lilly noticed in confusion, seconds later Peter talked out his situation with Clawdeen and Cleo whom were surprised about Aunt May's visit)

Clawdeen (surprised): What, you Aunt coming here tonight?!

Cleo: Well I for one hope for you the best I mean after all certain relatives can be quite an embarrassment.

(Clawdeen nudge Cleo over the comment)

Clawdeen: Cleo, haven't you been listening to Peter earlier is Aunt was more than just an Aunt she was like a surrogate mother for him when his parents, parents couldn't be there for him so she is quite important to him.

Cleo: Oh my I've forgotten about all of that.

Peter Parker: Well I won't blame Cleo for that for right I got one big situation, even though she now knows that I'm Spider-Man she doesn't quite know about well you guys.

Clawdeen: What you mean you never told her about Monster High?

Peter Parker: I couldn't find it in my heart to tell her, you see Aunt May isn't used to my wild life yet and meeting real monsters might be too much for her.

Cleo: Oh to the Sirus, what would happen if she met Frankie Stein?

Peter Parker: I know, huh it seems I'm goanna have to propone the date until…

(Suddenly though his spider sense went off indicating danger)

Peter Parker: LOOK OUT!

(He got the two out of the way when out of nowhere plasma balls exploded, as the dusk settled the attacker revealed himself to be the Green Goblin)

Green Goblin: Well, well Mister Parker you hardly call, you hardly write.

Peter Parker (thoughts): Just great, the goblin and I already have my hands full… though it means I'm goanna be late I have to get into costume.

(Peter made a quick change while the goblin is wreaking havoc, now later at Peter's home Frankie came in ready for her date with Peter though something seemed out of place)

Frankie (curious): Hmm…I wonder where Peter is, guess he busy helping others as Spider-Man.

(Frankie sniffed something in the oven)

Frankie: What that's wonderful aroma?

(Frankie went to check out the oven and pulled out the fully prepared Turducken and Cinnamon rolls when the doorbell rang, Frankie went to check and as she opened the door there was a surprise for waiting at the door is Peter's Aunt "May Parker". Now it seems that both were surprised to see one another)

Aunt May: Well hello there dear, is Peter Parker resident?

Frankie: Well not yet but uh can I wish to know who you are?

Aunt May: Well to put to a fact is I am his Aunt May.

(Frankie became quite surprise because she is meeting the Aunt of her boyfriend for the very first time and who knows what will happen next)

To be continued…


	27. Peter's two ladies meet

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(With Aunt May and Frankie, they were becoming acquainted with one another over some Turducken)

Aunt May: Well I got to hand it to Peter; he made this exactly the way I've used to for him back at Queens.

Frankie: You must really care about him don't you?

Aunt May: Well ever since his parents dropped him off on our doorstep, he became the son I and his Uncle Ben always wanted but couldn't for some circumstances.

Frankie (surprised): Why it almost sounded like you basically replaced his own mom and dad?!

Aunt May: Yeah I know it sounds funny, but when Ben and I met we were almost the same way you and Peter currently are aside from the fact that while Peter was given to us by a greater power and you being well...

Frankie: A simulacrum?

Aunt May: I may not get that far sweetie, but even though you're a creation of science, it still took a greater power to grant your life. Besides believe it or not I've started off naïve, clumsy yet polite, friendly and sweet.

Frankie (amazed): Really?

Aunt May: That is correct, as for Ben though he was wise beyond his years and always well balanced with the world and his soul... (beginning to sob) I do miss him quite a lot, now that he is gone well Peter is all of my family I have left.

(Upon seeing her sadden, Frankie knew much well on how Aunt May felt)

Frankie (feeling sad): Oh I'm so sorry on what you been through.

Aunt May: Oh it's alright honey, I know it may sound too soon for your age which ever it is but uh if one day you and Peter well...

Frankie (confused): What is it?

Aunt May: I'm just saying that if you two do tie the knot as it said, I would be proud of considering you my daughter.

(Upon hearing this, Frankie was overwhelmed with glee. But as the two talked it out, Spider-Man was still struggling with the Green Goblin as his all-time arch nemesis seems to have the upper hand)

Green Goblin: For too long Spider-Man, you denied my offer of friendship and now that you really ticked me off I shall make every single soul you know and love suffer total...

(Suddenly before he could finish his words, the goblin saw that his arm was reverting back to human like)

Green Goblin (to himself): No...Not now!

(The goblin is forced to make his escape)

Green Goblin: Rest while you can little...Peter Parker.

(The goblin gave out a maniacal laugh before making his leave, while Spider-Man went to nurse any wounds his foe left)

Spider- Man (Thoughts): He remembered who I am...he remembered who I am, now that is totally not good.

(Suddenly the Spider-man ringtone went off on Peter's phone, as Spider-Man answered it he saw that it was from Frankie)

Spider-Man: Hello.

Frankie (phone): Peter, come quick to your house... it's really urgent.

(Suddenly Spider-Man changed back into Peter, as he rushed home he was in for a total surprise. As he got inside, he saw the two most important girls in his life Aunt May and Frankie Stein watching a trivia show waited for help in knowing the answer)

Aunt May: Finally you're home sweetie, because we were wondering...

Frankie: Do you know what a crab, beetle and spider have in common?

Peter Parker: Uh the answer is that all three are arthropods.

(The three watched the TV and saw that Peter's guess was correct as the two girls cheered happily over this)

Frankie (excited): Peter who knew you're Aunt May was so fun?

Aunt May: And who would the funk that the beast from a silver screen are friendlier then they appear.

Peter Parker (confused): Guessing you both met?

Aunt May: Of course sweet heart, now Peter you should have told me sooner about having a girlfriend monster or otherwise... I would have understood.

Frankie: Yeah and while you were gone... we've talked, ate Turducken which was really good and most importantly of how much we're so alike.

Peter Parker (confused): Oh you are, are you?

(Suddenly Peter began to faint as Frankie went to grab)

Frankie (concerned): Peter, oh my ghoul I hope he's okay.

Aunt May: Don't worry Frankie; he just had a little episode that's all.

(Soon Frankie and Aunt May giggled over this predicament, back with the goblin at his hidden location when suddenly he turned back into Norman Osborn who shook off the turn back)

Norman Osborn: Huh, must have strained the Oz serum in my blood a little too long... But no matter, I was at least able to scare Peter off long enough to keep him oblivious of what I've planned.

(Norman went to a collection of screens, as he pressed a button the screens turned on showing places where Spider-Man had been collecting fragments as Norman Osborn)

Norman Osborn: I got to hand it too yeah Otto, the brain wave encoding Nano chip you gave me months earlier before the shattering of the fragments worked miracles. Not even our test subject suspected a thing.

(Out of the shadows was a lone scrawny looking man in his seventies wearing a frock coat, Stetson hat and red glassed goggle walked out to Norman. It is Otto Octavious or Doctor Octopus as he revealed his four mechanical arms with nanotech infused at the ends)

Dock Ock: Thank you for the compliment Norman Osborn, all we have to do now is waiting for our long hated for to collect the fragments for us...

Norman Osborn: And soon we shall summon our other five associates, and very soon no man, beast or even monster can oppose us... and to think our unlikely source is still unaware of her help in her significant other's demise.

(With Frankie at the back of her skull, she had a Nano chip without realizing it as she, Peter and Aunt May enjoy the cinnamon rolls he made while Tiger Lilly ate the left over Turducken pieces)

To be continued...


	28. Dancing with the Dragon

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Within a secluded location, Herman Shultz aka the Shocker who somehow escapes custody once again is attempting to break into a bank vault with his sonic blasts unaware that crawling out of a storm drain were a pair of reptilian hands belong to some creature)

Shocker: Alright, one more shall do it and I'll make a quick buck.

(Then Shocker heard some growling behind him, as Shocker looked around he saw the silhouette of some reptilian humanoid resembling a kind of basilisk lizard. As a cocky Shocker tried blasting the creature out of the way, it only pushed the creature by a few meters as it roared out in pain)

Shocker (nervous): Uh...nuts.

(Suddenly the creature leapt out revealing himself to none other than the Lizard as he lunges at the Shocker, later in the morning Peter was busy brushing his teeth when he saw Tiger Lilly bringing the paper to him)

Peter Parker: Oh thanks girl, what do we have today?

(When Peter looked at the picture it read, "Crook attempting to rob bank got stopped by strange Reptilian monster". Upon reading the article, Peter had a look on his face as he knew who it was in worry)

Peter Parker (worried): Doctor Connor!

(Later at Monster High, Peter was whiffing up an antidote incase Doctor Connors aka the Lizard shows up as Ghoulia walked in wanting to talk to him)

Ghoulia (groans)

Peter Parker: Hello Ghoulia what's up?

Ghoulia (groans)

Peter Parker: Oh this...uh it's something you shouldn't worry about right now?

Ghoulia (groans)

Peter Parker: I know you have an expertise at this and a lot of other scientific things, however I can't ask for help on this one... this one I have to do myself this time.

(Peter just finished the serum when suddenly his spider sense went off)

Peter Parker (thoughts): If that came from who I think it is, then I finished just in time.

(Ghoulia looked and saw that from behind the floor began to crack when suddenly, pieces fell to what appeared to be a way to the lower halls of the school. Soon a purplish colored reptilian arm latched at the piece that is still standing; suddenly the Lizard pulled himself out, his appearance shocked Ghoulia as the Lizard was about to lounge at her just as Peter with quick thinking grabbed her with his webbing getting her out of the way as he desperately went for the window hoping for the Lizard to follow)

Lizard (roared): You won't get away this time Peter.

(As Peter jumped out he quickly changed into Spider-Man and shot at a nearby tree while Lizard hit at the ground causing a big boom)

Lizard: Why must we always fight Mister Parker? I mean every single soul that is lost and alone, we can still save them... we can still cure them of imperfections, we could still save millions Peter.

(Quickly Spider-Man went to face his semi cold-blooded adversary, with a quick web pull he knock the Lizard off balance)

Spider-Man: I don't want to hurt you Connors... But will try to help you in spite of what happens.

(However Spidey realized that he didn't have the antidote on him)

Spider-Man (disappointed): Dang it, the antidote's still in the school...

(The Lizard began trying to claw at Spidey as the web wonder kept on dodging the swipes)

Spider-Man: Yo Curt, what do you call a lizard that could pick up and elephant?

(Lizard swung his tail causing a nearby statue to shatter)

Spider-Man: That is so not coming out of my pay check.

(Spider-Man webbed the Lizard's tail, giving him enough time to grab for the antidote. But as the Lizard struggled, a talisman fragment was exposed in the rubble. Spider-Man looked around when Ghoulia whistle for his attention, she tossed Spidey the antidote though she didn't know who it was for. Back with the Lizard he mange to shed his tail and began to regrow a new one, went to crawl up the wall set on Spider-Man)

Lizard: Why do arthropods always play hard to get?

(Lizard continuing crawling upwards when by surprise, Spidey jumped on top of him struggling to keep the lizard's mouth opened)

Spider-Man: Alright Curt...time to...take...your...medicine.

Lizard (enraged): Never!

(Lizard grabbed Spider-Man and threw him off, but the wall crawler made a web parachute to lessen the fall right before heading back to apply the antidote. As the fight ensures, countless students looked onward in fear and astonishment as Spider-Man tried to change the anti-villain back to his good old self. Among the students is Jinafire Long who shows a simple look of disappointment in Spidey's fighting style)

Jinafire (to herself): Where is the style, where is the discipline...is his fighting really all improvised? There must be more than just rushing into battle or otherwise the cunning warrior shall fail.

(Jinafire without hesitating went to aid Spider-Man as he continued attempting to give Curt Connors the antidote, with a hot breath of fire she made some of the bricks to melt causing Lizard to slide downward causing Spidey to hit the wall flat instead)

Spider-Man (groaning): What happened to the Lizard?

(Seeing no other option The Lizard jumped off in front of Jinafire, with a quick strike she attempted a nerve attack at the usual vulnerable but discovered it had no effect on the Lizard's extremely thick scaly hide)

Jinafire (shocked): Impossible.

Lizard: Hmmm...Pressure points meant to render an opponent paralyzed; sadly it has no effect on the thick hide.

(There Jinafire stood there seemingly motionless, unable to accept that her years of training in her kind's traditional martial arts were pointless against some of Spider-Man's enemies when the Lizard attempted to lunge at her just as Spidey grab her to safety with his webbing as she landed on a tree next to him)

Spider-Man: Love the effort, but as crime fighter you have to rely on wit rather than skill... just for future reference.

Jinafire (skeptical): Oh really?

Spider-Man: Trust me; I didn't get bitten by an Oz serum exposed spider in only a day... pretty much had to teach myself how to fight villains combined with my spider like abilities.

(But the conversation was cut short, as the Lizard attempted to go at them he quickly spotted the talisman fragment and curiously grabbed it)

Lizard (curious): What's this...?

(Suddenly the fragment surrounded him with the same aura that flowed around the other previous villains Spider-Man fought, suddenly his size increases from a mere seven feet to the same height as the beast of skull shores aka Andy, his appearance became more draconian as he began sprouting wings and horns, and finally he began sprouting green fire transforming the Lizard into Li-Zilla)

Li-Zilla: I have become...the king of all reptiles!

Spider-Man (to him): We're goanna need a bigger antidote.

To be continued...


	29. Li-Zilla

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Spider-Man and Jinafire looked on as Li-Zilla roared out as Spidey noticed where Li-Zilla had placed the talisman fragment, which is on his crest)

Spider-Man (to himself): At least we know where the fragment is, but how are we going to get up there and give him the antidote?

Jinafire (confused): antidote...what do you speak of?

(Spider-Man revealed the antidote he tends to use on the Lizard to cure Curt Connors of is genetic curse)

Spider-Man: Unlike most other villains, the Lizard is more of a victim... When he was human he used a serum created by mixing cells from a lizard with the Oz formula in hopes of regenerating a lost limb, but as you can see it didn't work well as he thought.

Jinafire: You mean that used to be...

Spider-Man: He was a fellow science wiz, mentor and second father figure next to my Uncle Ben though who I am needed to keep my identity a secret that is just to note.

(Soon Spidey's spider sense went off indicating danger)

Spider-Man: LOOK OUT!

(He and Jinafire jumped off the tree as Li-Zilla shot fire at it)

Jinafire (surprised): Astonishing, it's almost like you're agility acted more quickly than your mind could.

Spider-Man: That's because at times it does, in situations like these there is no time for meditating.

(Spidey and Jinafire dodged a fire blast again)

Spider-Man: Besides with comes to me, improvisation and being a jack of trade is more than enough in situations like these...

(They dodged again)

Jinafire: If you want improvisation, I think I could help with that... I think I could distract him long enough to do well what it is needed.

Spider-Man: Well if that's all, couldn't ask for more.

(There Jinafire used her own fire breath gaining Li-Zilla's attention)

Li-Zilla: Goanna take more than that to burn me.

(With that, Spider-man was able to grab the talisman and also apply the antidote to Li-Zilla. Soon Li-Zilla began shrinking as he began groaning in pain as his mutation began to wore off thanks to the antidote, Jinafire watched on as she saw the remarkable reverse transformation of the terrifying cold blooded Lizard back into the humbled and warm hearted Curt Connors. Connors stood by the knees as Spidey went to comfort him)

Curt Connors: P...Peter, you've saved me again...thank you.

Spider-Man: Huh, just good to have you back Connors... no doubt about it.

(Connors saw the damage done to the outside of Monster High as well as the broken wall to the science room)

Curt Connors: Huh, if only I could make amends to these innocent creatures... I did a lot of damage to their school.

Spider-Man: No Doctor Connors, the Lizard did... but you do want a way to makes amends we could think of something.

(Jinafire looked on and smiled for she knew that things will be alright, later on Headless Headmistress Bloodgood made a special announcement)

Bloodgood: Attention students of Monster High, it is an honor and a privilege to introduce its newest biology teacher... Doctor Curtis "Curt" Connors!

(Curt Connors showed himself to the biology students which included Peter Parker who looked on happily)

Curt Connors: Well then I would like to say... it is a great honor and a privilege to teach you all what I know, and I'd hope that each and every one of you have a wondrous time.

(Quickly the students clapped their hands in rejoice on the new teacher while Connors smiled on ready to redeem himself, meanwhile at the other side of the school Harry Osborn was walking up hoping on getting to tell Twyla something important when she suddenly appeared before his eyes)

Twyla: Hey Harry.

Harry Osborn (surprised): Twyla why... I was looking for you.

Twyla (curious): You were, what for?

Harry Osborn (nervous): Well uh... if you're not busy Saturday night... would you like to catch a movie?

(Twyla did some thinking about this but with a passionate she gave him her answer)

Twyla: Certainly, see yeah then.

(As Twyla disappears, Harry blushes over his success but then looked at his arm as the Venom symbiote surrounded it)

Harry Osborn (thoughts): Better find a way to keep in control... if she ever saw what I have become or when she sees the other me, would she able accept a date from a real monster?

(The symbiote went back into his body as Harry went on to who knows where)

To be continued...


	30. Black Cat part 1

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(On a quiet Friday night, there were a group of delinquents attempting at breaking and entering when suddenly a lone figure appeared in on top of the building drawing attention. The figure is a girl in her teens with long leucistic hair that goes down her shoulders, wears a black jump suit and a cat mask with golden reflective lenses. This is the anti-heroine Felicia Harding the Black Cat)

Black Cat: Hello boys, care if I join you?

(The troublemakers just got out their crowbars ready to personally rid of the feline fetale)

Black Cat (smirks): Guess you parents never told you to hit a lady...oh well.

(Black Cat jumped off the building with great agility. As every crook attempted to strike at her, Felicia's expertise of athleticism and Ninjutsu made her more than a match for the delinquents. she knocked out four out of five of the petty crooks leaving one frighten one left)

Black Cat: If I were you little fella, I might rethink my life and make an honest living instead.

Delinquent (nervous): Who...who are you?

Black Cat: Call me Black Cat, beware when you cross my path.

(Black Cat pulled out a black egg and used it to disappear as the petty criminal looked on before fainting from the sight of it; meanwhile with Peter and Frankie they were on a date at a local diner where the couple enjoyed some Banana cream pie though Frankie began to feel awful about something)

Peter Parker (concerned): Frankie... is something the matter?

Frankie: What... oh it's nothing too much to concern about.

Peter Parker: Come on you can tell me right?

Frankie: Well it's about earlier during fear leading practice... Cleo cut it off today due to personal concerns.

Peter Parker: Let me guess, her father and sister left for the weekend and needed her to watch the pyramid?

Frankie (giggles): Nothing like that, thing is there hasn't been any need for practice... well due to the recurring villains you had to keep on facing and well...

Peter Parker (worried): Oh yeah, huh sometimes I feel awful about the fact that whenever I come to Monster High... some of my rouge gallery start popping up by chance that they often cause stress to those around me.

Frankie (reassuring): Don't worry Peter, tonight is a peaceful and it's going to be Saturday tomorrow and besides you do what you have to do for either as Peter or Spider-Man... You're always special.

(Frankie kissed Peter on the cheek as they continued on their date, but they don't know that outside they're being watched. Upon a roof top, Black Cat sees as Peter and Frankie were happy together but Felicia on the other hand isn't quite cheerful as she clawed at a steel pipe slicing it in pieces)

Black Cat (to her): What's the matter Spidey, you did not enjoy our quality time that you found yourself a new playmate? Not if I got anything to say about it!

(Black Cat went on jumping from rooftop to rooftop in a jealous mood when she spotted something happening, she saw the trouble making were cat Toralei Stripe trying to repair something in her bedroom)

Toralei: Okay just need the code for those love arrows and this bow C.A Cupid left at Monster High before her transfer is finished.

Black Cat (voice): Love bow... what a prrrrfect idea.

(Toralei turned around and took notice of Black Cat standing behind her)

Toralei (surprised): Who are you and what do you want?

Black Cat: Call me Black Cat; just be careful when you cross my path.

Toralei: Well you look like a normie to...

(Suddenly when Toralei's glass fell, Black Cat showed her ability and quickly grabbed)

Toralei (amazed): Wow... great reflexes.

Black Cat: Thanks though one particular fella doesn't think so, the man of my dreams and I kind of have been in a stern relationship and I came here to see if you could do me one harmless favor.

Toralei: I don't know, usually I don't do favors for someone unless I know what's in it for me.

Black Cat: Well in a way if we look together then we both get what we want in this situation, what do you know of a certain Frankie Stein?

Toralei (angered): Oh you mean that ghoul and her friends that keep on foiling my fun.

(Black Cat gave a simple smile in response)

Black Cat: Then it seems we share a common antagonist in our lives.

(Later in the morning, Frankie woke up after running electricity hit her bolts. with the help of her lab mice friends; she got ready to start the day)

Frankie: Sometimes a girl doesn't feel like herself without putting on her dace.

(Within moments she got fully dressed, after breakfast she went to the Maul to enjoy herself when she saw Hoodude Voodoo attempting to climb the escalator but every time he tripped some of the male students at the Maul felt the effects)

Frankie: Whoa hold on Hoodude, let me help you.

(But as Frankie went to help Hoodude, Toralei ready the bow when she spotted Black Cat under her alias Felicia Harding in her usual Black tank top and white jeans who gave her the cue to shoot now. As Toralei shot Frankie with the arrow, Frankie suddenly felt a quick prick when something came all over her as if she is being possessed. She looked onward at Hoodude with glitter in her eyes as the love bow had made her fall in love with him)

Frankie: Uh Hoodude...

Hoodude: What is it Frankie?

Frankie: I know this is sudden but... I think I'm in love with you.

(Frankie quickly embraced Hoodude who in spite of not knowing what's going on replied by hugging her back)

Hoodude (amazed): I can't believe it but... this was all I've ever wanted to happen in my life most of all.

(Felicia smiled at this because the first phase of her plan was complete)

Felicia Harding (to herself): Now onward for phase two.

To be continued...


	31. Black Cat part 2

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(At his home, Peter was trying to hear back from Frankie but he hasn't got any success so far and began to worry)

Peter Parker (to him): This is unusual for Frankie to not respond to at least fifteen calls, getting worried.

(Peter turns his cell off and tried some thinking)

Peter Parker (thoughts): Hmm... I'll wait a little longer; if not then I'll check with the others to see what's going on.

(Back at the Mall, Clawdeen and Draculaura were out checking out new styles when they saw Frankie and Hoodude together in total shock)

Clawdeen (shocked): No way couldn't she have...

Draculaura (concerned): No not our Frankie.

(The two rush over to Frankie who is still under the influence of the love bow when she noticed them)

Frankie: Oh hey ghouls.

Clawdeen: Frankie what are you doing?!

Frankie: What's wrong I was just spending time with Hoodude and nothing more.

Draculaura (confused): Bu...But what about, Peter?

Frankie (confused): Who?

Clawdeen: Peter Parker as in your boyfriend?

Frankie (confused): Oh my, if I didn't know anybody I got a feeling that you mistook another simulacrum... I've never even met any boy called Peter Parker.

(Clawdeen and Draculaura were just pained confused over what Frankie has said)

Clawdeen (chuckled nervously): Uh you are definitively joking right?

(But a look at Frankie's face indicated otherwise)

Frankie: Well while you two get this confusion cleared out of your heads, me and Hoodude are going to get one another matching shirts.

Hoodude (excited): Oh boy!

(Hoodude happily jumped onto Frankie's arms as Draculaura and Clawdeen's jaws dropped and pupils shrink over this confusion)

Voice: Seems like a case of forgotten love.

(The two turned around and saw Felicia drinking a protein shake)

Draculaura: Oh hello and you are?

Felicia Harding: Harding... Felicia Harding to be exact and I am just a girl who understands the meaning of forgotten love.

Clawdeen (suspicious): Hmm, and you understand what means how?

Felicia Harding: Well let's just say that I was young and naïve girl who really loved a boy for his style, his skills and the he swings around like that and such... well let's just we haven't talk much to one another since his disappearing act many months ago.

(Soon Clawdeen and Draculaura looked at one another and began to suspect something but before they could talk more to Felicia, she disappeared but they knew now that whatever she spoke up involved Peter. Quickly they went to talk a bit of what has happened)

Peter Parker (shocked): She has what?!

Draculaura: We know and the worst part is that...

Clawdeen: She doesn't even remember you what so ever.

(Peter Parker looked onward into blank space when suddenly a tear shed from his eyes over this when suddenly a phone rang as Peter answered)

Peter Parker: Hello?

Black Cat (voice): Hello Tiger, did you miss me?

Peter Parker (shocked): Felicia...what are you doing on this cell?

Black Cat (voice): Well I see that you remembered my name, I just thought I called to see if you got any plans.

(Peter Parker became shocked because he began figuring out the puzzle Felicia left for him and the girls to solve)

Peter Parker (angered): What did you do to her?

Black Cat (voice): Who that Frankie Stein girl you've been spending time with, I girl never forgets... unless you get some help that is, but if you want to know me then meet me tonight on the Monster High rooftop... and remember Spider-Man, it's a date.

(Black Cat ended the call as Peter put his phone away and looked at Clawdeen and Draculaura with a serious look)

Peter Parker: You two got any plans tonight, because we got a serious talking to do with a jealous old flame.

(Later tonight Spider-Man swung over to Monster High with Clawdeen and Draculaura on his shoulders; they made it to the top where out of nowhere Black Cat revealed she)

Black Cat: Well, well Spider-man I've been expecting you though however I had room for a double date.

(She shown that she brought Toralei with her but when the werecat saw Spider-Man she looked in shock)

Toralei (surprised): You didn't tell me your old flame was him... I mean Spider-man had always ruined my fun.

(A couple of flash images showed Toralei and her partners in crime Meowlody and Purrsephone having their habit of mischief being sabotaged by Spider-Man such as being caught in one of his webs, Spider-man web shooting a fire switch preventing a false alarm and even a time when Spider-Man web pulled them back into the detention hall as they ended with Toralei hiding behind Spider-Man)

Toralei: We never had much fun anymore since he got here.

Black Cat: Relax little Werecat, because this is between me and him.

(Upon hearing this though all three ghouls seemed skeptical of Felicia's words though Spider-Man stands there in a battle pose ready for whatever is going to happen)

Draculaura (whispering): How exactly a normie in a jumpsuit is going to be such a problem.

(Suddenly Black Cat revealed that she was no ordinary human by quickly grabbing a steel flag pull and yanked it out effortlessly and begun spinning it around like a quarterstaff shocking every ghoul there)

Spider-Man: One that long before had injected herself with Oz formula like a few others I know.

(With Frankie and Hoodude however Frankie began to fell a kind of migraine as Hoodude looked in wonder)

Hoodude (concerned): Frankie is something wrong?

Frankie: I don't know it just that...

(Suddenly she began flash back to times when she and Parker were dating such as the time at the Malt shop where Peter was shocked when he heard the name of the milkshake being indigo snake, then to their first dance from earlier, her quality time she spent with Peter and his Aunt May and finally the time she and Peter share a long kiss under the moonlight which began their relationship. this means that the effects of the love bow had worn off as she looked on in the night sky)

Frankie (to herself): Peter...

(Suddenly she rushed to find Spider-man leaving Hoodude confused over what is happening but then began to feel sad about it)

Hoodude (upset): She broke up with me again after all we been through... why, why?

(He pressed his chest in sadness though unaware that Cleo and Deuce were nearby on a date of their own as Deuce felt the pain)

Cleo: Hoodude?

Deuce: Hoodude.

To be continued...


	32. Black Cat part 3

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(At the Monster High rooftop, Felicia Harding better known as the Black Cat in a jealous rage and ready in a battle pose while Spider-Man did as well knows how this is going while Clawdeen, Draculaura and Toralei watched on to see what is about to happen)

Spider-Man: Felicia, I know you're upset but why and how did you do it I thought you decided to use for new found abilities to help others not to manipulate their free will.

Black Cat: I did it for you Spidey, forget about the talking corpse and go for one with a real...

(Suddenly Black Cat did a quick kick attack)

Black Cat: Kick!

(Spidey dodged it easily but then Black Cat did a counter kick knocking him to his front side)

Spider-Man: Oh right, Black Cat can manipulate probability.

(Quickly Spidey shot some webbing to restrain Black Cat, but as some of it grabbed her arm, she used her claws to easily cut it off and so she went at him but Spider-Man got the upper hand and threw her aside)

Spider-Man: You can't just do something to Frankie's mind so that you could have me all by yourself, besides with your looks and style you find somebody else.

Black Cat: You don't get it do yeah, I don't want anybody else Peter I just want you and only you!

(With the ghouls they were a little confused over what is happening)

Draculaura (confused): Uh is that fighting because it looks more like an argument if you ask me?

Clawdeen: Even I and my sister never argued like that.

Toralei (disappointed): I still can't believe I helped her just so she could try to win that guy, after all in my experience he isn't quite gentlemen like.

Clawdeen/ Draculaura (surprised): What?!

Toralei: All I did was tried to fix C.A Cupid's arrow thing, she suggested we tampered with it a bit.

Clawdeen (suspicious): How?

Toralei: The arrows were modified with a kind of neurogenic what it may call it, represses a selected memory but only temporarily... just shown once it wears off, Black Cat would have him all to herself without Frankie knowing it.

Clawdeen: So that's why she couldn't remember Frankie, you two intoxicated her.

Toralei: Only temporarily.

(Black Cat and Spider-Man continued fighting with neither one of them attaining the upper hand, down below on the prominences Frankie was looking for Peter when she saw Spider-Man and Black Cat fighting)

Frankie (worried): Oh stitch...Peter!

(She looked for a way up when she noticed a rope to a grappling hook and though she gulped nervously she gave it a try)

Frankie (to herself): Okay Frankie, think of it like a James the Ripper movie right?

(Frankie desperately tried climbing up it but a couple of slips indicated the difficulty of it while Spider-Man and Black Cat continued fighting among themselves though both were beginning to tire)

Spider-Man (breathing heavily): Felicia... look I'm sorry about whatever happened to you...but you got to understand... what you doing isn't an act of love at all.

(This had finally made Black Cat stop attacking Spider-man)

Black Cat (surprised): What?

Spider-Man: I know is goanna sound corny to you but my Aunt May and Uncle Ben always told me that Possessiveness is not love, Jealousy is not love, Lust is not love, Fear is not love, Keeping people all to yourself is not love, Expecting something from someone is not love... you see true love is unconditional, it never does all of those things for love is something special that it must never be wasted. But Felicia what have you been doing?

(Black Cat stood there in her thoughts thinking about what Spider-Man said and soon began to have seconds' thoughts about her actions)

Black Cat (sigh): You're right... what have I been doing? When I saw you with her that I should had been happy for you, but my jealously told me otherwise... and because of what I done, I've almost cross the line where there's no going back.

(Back with Frankie she had just reached the top where she looked in confusion)

Frankie (confused): Uh...could some ghoul please tell me what is going...

(Suddenly Frankie slipped and began plummeting)

Draculaura/Clawdeen/ Toralei (shocked): Frankie!

(By instinct Spider-Man and Black Cat jumped down to save Frankie as the two held on to her, Spider-Man shot a web helping the three swing back to the top as the others waited.)

Draculaura (assured): Frankie!

(Clawdeen and Draculaura walked up to Frankie though she was still confused of what has happened throughout the day, back with Spidey and Black Cat they were talking things out)

Black Cat: Have to admit, I like this girl... she suites you perfectly.

Spider-Man: You know there is no other like her, but what about you.

Black Cat: You know, I'm goanna stick around for a while... probably help lower the numbers of crooks you might have to face, giving you two more uh let say quality time.

Spider-Man: Well thank you Black Cat, with all the searching for the talisman of Monstrum fragments... I could use the help.

Black Cat: Speaking of this, thought you might want this.

(Black Cat tosses Spider-Man a talisman fragment she's been carrying around her the whole time)

Black Cat: Found it while handling a few delinquents from last night, consider it a parting gift.

(Black Cat made her leave while Spider-Man went to help the ghouls comfort Frankie over what has transpired, with Harry and Twyla they had finished seeing a movie as he was walking her home. they talked over the movie)

Twyla (giggles): You know that was a good movie.

Harry Osborn: I know I mean that movie 5000 first dates starring Adam San Helsing and Drew Boogey more reminded me of a similar movie and it was just as funny.

Twyla: Yeah... Harry do you ever get the feeling that though it seem like a match made in heaven in spite of a barrier between the two lovers?

Harry Osborn (to him): I'll say.

Twyla: Well one of these days the barrier will break and soon these star crossed lovers will be together where they should be.

Harry Osborn: If only Twyla, if only.

(As the two reached Twyla's home the two looked at one another and though reluctant at first, Harry went to closer to Twyla when no one was watching and soon the two shared their first kiss. though Twyla didn't noticed part of Harry turning into Venom and back, the two remained lip locked until it ended lovingly)

Twyla: Good night Harry.

Harry Osborn: Good night Twyla.

(Twyla went into her home as Harry decided to walk back to where he has been staying, the lower levels of Monster High in a place so secluded not even the Headless Headmistress knows about it.)

To be continued...


	33. Not quite a day at the beach

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(The sand, the sun and the surf are pretty fine at Gloom Beach as Frankie and the gang were enjoying the peaceful time sunbathing)

Clawdeen: Oh this is the life.

Draculaura: I know, it's a warm weekend and a perfect time to catch some rays.

(Draculaura however went into a coffin, due to her being a vampire)

Frankie: Tell me about it... nothing but sun, fun, and the most important one.

Cleo (confused): And what would that be?

Frankie: There is no need for Peter to go hero out here, right?

(Referring to Peter lying on a lawn chair next to hers)

Peter Parker: That's right, on our own and nothing for a care in the world.

(Soon Peter and the ghouls began having some fun, first Peter and Frankie did a coupe photo but the camera tilted a little resulting in the two tripping as the photo was taken but they laughed over this, then Peter and Ghoulia build some sand castles though Cleo had some extra help as Scarabs started building up a mini pyramid for her, then finally Lagoona went to get Peter to join her in the water but as Peter noticed he replied)

Peter Parker: Sorry to disappoint you but spiders and water usually don't mix.

Lagoona (disappointed): Oh I see, didn't think about that.

Peter Parker: But that's alright I mean, we could do something else instead.

(Suddenly as Peter went to opposite direction, he tripped on something. with closer inspection he saw that it was a talisman fragment as the ghouls quickly took notice as well)

Clawdeen (surprised): Well, well, well with just by having a day at Gloom beach and what do you get...

Peter Parker: A talisman fragment.

(But as Peter went to grab it, his spider sense went off. As he and the girls backed a little, the sand around the fragment shifted turning into a hand. The sand continued shifting all around until it fully formed revealing to be Flint Marko aka the Sandman)

Sandman: Well, well, well looks what I got here... can't wait for that bug to see what I got!

(Sandman ignored them and went off in search of Spider-Man, Frankie and girls became disappointed because they knew that Peter has to become Spider-Man to stop Flint Marko. With a quick change Spider-Man went in pursuit of Sandman knowing of what must be done. He followed Sandman's trail which lead to the middle of what looked like a sand twister)

Spider-Man: Marko... oh Marko?

(Suddenly a gigantic sand hand grabbed him and took him downward)

Sandman (voice): Polo!

(Sandman dragged Spider-Man down straight into what appeared to be a cavern)

Spider-Man (to himself): And they say my wise cracks are lame, now if I were Sandman where would I...

(He quickly spotted flowing sand at the center of the passage way)

Spider-Man: Go.

(So Spidey began swinging towards where Sandman might be at not knowing of what might occur, as Spider-Man continued swinging his spider sense went off as from behind a giant wave of sand is chasing him. Within the wave, the face of Marko appears as he laughs from behind)

Sandman: I got you right where I want you.

Spider-Man: Well I hate to ditch the grain but...

(Spider-Man spun over the wave as it went through the cavern, Spider-Man landed at the center)

Spider-Man: Ashes to ashes and sand to...sand?

(Spider-Man sees himself surrounded by endless winds of sand as he sees the talisman glowing above indicating that Flint has used the fragment's powers as our hero prepares him for a tough fight)

Sandman (laughs): What should I do with you, pound you or drown you in sand? I know I'll do both!

(Sandman goes in ready to attack Spider-Man while high above an unsuspecting ghoul sun bathes over them; it is Abbey who decided to come to Gloom Beach separately as she used her ice powers to make herself a tropical drink)

Abbey (sipping): Best weekend ever.

(Suddenly there was crumbling underneath her)

Abbey (confused): Huh, what is going...

(All of a sudden the floor shatters as she fell into the cavern, as she plummeted she got saved by Spidey who was busy saving his own life)

Spider-Man: Decided to drop in?

Abbey: Not particularly.

Sandman (noticing Abbey): Oh a Russian girl, heard that they're fine hot... how about you ditch the spider and go with a real man?

Abbey (confused): Russian, what does this thing talk about?

Spider-Man: That's Flint Mark the Sandman, petty crook who got accidentally exposed to a Particle accelerator granting him power over sand basically.

Abbey: Oh.

(Spider-Man and Abbey landed back into the center as Sandman went into his humanoid form as he ready his arms into weapons with his left arm as a hammer and the right arm a medieval mace made of sand)

Sandman: You know something bug boy, if you hand over that swimsuit wearing teen hottie I might consider giving you the fragment and pretend this hasn't happened...what do you say?

(Shocked in disbelief, Spider-Man and Abbey didn't know what to do for it seemed to despite the fact that she is only 16, Sandman wants her affection but Spidey knew that it might never work out but try telling that to a love crazed Flint)

To be continued...


	34. Frozen Sand

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Within the cavern, Spider-Man and Abbey are in a doozy of a pickle as they are face to face with the Sandman who increased his power thanks to the talisman fragment)

Sandman (impatient): I'm waiting... the babe or the fragment, which is it?

Abbey (scolding): I wish not to disrupt whatever feeling you do have... but I will never be interested in an old decking walking peeping tom!

Sandman: Hey I like a girl with a little spunk.

(Abbey gets increasingly frustrated with Sandman's come backs)

Spider-Man: Sorry Abbey but compared any malevolent person you girls encountered, most of my rogue gallery are very complicated to the point of being mentally disturbed.

Abbey (to Spidey): I see, but what I don't see is how we're goanna get out of here safely.

Spider-Man: Is it true you can freeze things to ice?

Abbey: Yeah but I don't understand...

(Spider-Man revealed a special canister of web fluid with red coloring indicating what it can do)

Spider- Man (to Abbey): If Sandman gets drench in water; his sand gets turned into mud...

Sandman (interrupting): Enough already...what is your answer?!

Spider-Man: Yo, sandy you want her... come and get her!

(Suddenly Abbey used her ice powers on Sandman, though it can't freeze him due to being made of sand)

Sandman: Oh come on, you didn't expect simply freezing a guy made of sand to work did yeah?

Spider-Man: No, this will.

(Quickly Spider-man shot what looked like an extremely hot web fluid transforming the ice into water, drenching Sandman in it? On doing so, Flint's sand endorsed body is transformed into mud)

Sandman (frustrated): Dang nabs it, not again!

Spider-Man: Who said fire and ice don't mix?

Abbey (confused): What?

Spider-Man: It's a wise crack; I do them to keep myself up in every situation I'm in.

Abbey: Oh, sorry am just I don't watch you fight the bad guys as often as the others so I'm still not familiar with your heroics other when you webbed me during our oxytocin/ hypothalamus induced frenzy.

Spider-Man: Yeah sorry about that.

Abbey: Don't worry on the plus side; Heath hadn't tried dabbling in the voodoo again.

(Suddenly their speech was cut short when Sandman began to reform himself ready for round two, Spidey grabbed Abbey and took her somewhere safe)

Spider-Man: I don't want to be sexist or anything but please, stay here and when I give the signal be ready.

Abbey: Understood.

(Spider-Man swung back as Sandman ready himself at the wall crawler, Spider-Man did a few swings as Sandman tried shooting molten sand at him. the missed shots turned some of the cavern into glass as Abbey noticed what Spidey was planning)

Abbey (thoughts): Hmm...In spite of his style being mostly improvised, I'm quite impressed at how clever he truly is.

(Spider-Man continued dodging Sandman forcing the villain to spew more molten sand, as Spider-Man landed at a corner it looked like that Flint Marko had the upper hand now)

Sandman: Alright wall crawler, any last words before I pummel you into paste?

Spider-Man: Uh speaking of pumbling...

(Spidey pointed to the cracking glass, it couldn't stand being as thick as it began to chip, and Spider-Man got out of the way as Sandman saw it crumbling over him)

Sandman (disappointed): I despise that wall crawler.

(Suddenly the pile of glass landed on Sandman, it was enough to separate the fragment from him as Spider-Man grabbed it)

Spider-Man: Wasn't the day of the beach I was expecting... but it was worth it.

(Suddenly Abbey gave Spider-Man a big hug, knowing to be careful and not freeze the hero in his track)

Spider-Man (suffocating): Thanks but uh...could you at least not suffocate me?

(Abbey let go)

Abbey: My apologies... so uh are you seeing anybody?

(Spidey saw that Abbey was blushing, indicating a slight crush)

Spider-Man: Uh let me get back with you on that...right now we should get out here; I need to get the sands out of my swim suit anyway.

(Abbey held on as Spidey swung out of the cavern while Sandman tried to reform himself so he could fight another day, back on the surface Peter Parker returned to Frankie and the others who were more than happy to see him)

Cleo: Oh to the Sirus, you survived yet again.

Clawdeen: Yeah, did you...

(Peter showed the fragment before placing it in a backpack with his Spider-Man outfit)

Lagoona: I guess you'll not want to...

(Peter rushed into the water to get wet as the girls looked on in confusion as Peter began enjoying the water)

Peter Parker (to himself): After all I been through, I needed a drench no matter if spiders and water mix or not.

(Soon the girls began to giggled as Lagoona, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Cleo and Frankie joined him while Ghoulia got out the camera ready to take a pic as she joined them as well, as the camera took a snap shot it showed Peter and girls who were joined by Abbey in a picture posing prompting an unorthodox but exciting day at Gloom beach)

To be continued...


	35. Bug in the Web

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(Just as another day at Monster High as ended, trouble is already brewing as Spider-Man was thrown through the trees and landed on the pavement. As he stood, Spider-Man felt sore at the rump)

Spider-Man (groans): If there's anybody who could stop the Juggernaut, it's this guy.

(Something was charging towards Spidey as he ducked out of the way, the unknown figure wore a kind of exo-armor that slightly resembles. It's the R.H.I.N.O and he came to tussle without hero.)

R.H.I.N.O: Ha, it's pretty good that R.H.I.N.O found you...he's been itching for another fist fight.

Spider-Man: Seriously R.H.I.N.O, you forgot to correct that grammar.

R.H.I.N.O: Please, you think R.H.I.N.O is pretty dumb do you?

Spider-Man: Well compared to a real Rhinoceros, yeah.

(Insulted, R.H.I.N.O charged at Spider-Man with all his bionic might. But the web slinger jumped over him as R.H.I.N.O rammed into the school as his head popped through Jason Jekyll's locker)

Jason (surprised): Oh boy...

R.H.I.N.O (enraged): What are you looking at squirt?

(R.H.I.N.O pulled his head out and decided to look for Spider-Man. But as the seemingly gigantic villain searched for his smaller foe, Spidey jumped onto R.H.I.N.O's back as he tried to shake the web wonder off)

Spider-Man: Who has two web shooters, and the nerve to pull those horns off? This guy of course!

(R.H.I.N.O quickly grabbed Spider-man and threw him off, but not before Spider-Man webbed his horns and yanked them right out. Upon seeing this, R.H.I.N.O felt quite embarrassed for what is a rhino without its horns)

R.H.I.N.O (embarrassed): R... R.H.I.N.O will get back at you, just wait and see!

(R.H.I.N.O storms out to take a breather as Spider-Man landed near a wall of the school)

Spider-Man: Well that guy was in a hurry, but I should change back into Peter so I won't draw too much...

(Suddenly, Spider-Man quickly noticed something hanging at the edge of a ceiling. He quickly webbed it and took a close look)

Spider-Man: A camera...who's spying on me, Doctor Doom... Tombstone?!

(Spider-Man looked at the surveillance camera closely, and at closer inspection he saw the S.H.I.E.L.D and instantly knew what it belongs to)

Spider-Man (angry): Fury...Fury!

(Spider-Man shouted to the stars over at the S.H.I.E.L.D camera for he had discovered that Nick Fury, moments later at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters Nick was watching a video Peter made as a way to get back at them)

Peter Parker (impersonating Fury): The name's Nick Fury and I am the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and I could tell folks what they had for breakfast this morning... blah, blah, blah.

(The video paused as a serious Nick Fury talk with Peter on the phone)

Nick Fury: You think this is funny?

Peter Parker (voice): Hilarious, now go on tell me... there's got to be a good excuse why you been spying on this school like the base of an evil organization, you there's a thing called privacy and besides what if a girl thinks there's a peeping tom on the loose?

Nick Fury: This ain't my first rodeo kid.

Peter Parker (voice): Maybe but that doesn't mean you should spy on heroes or monsters.

Nick Fury: It's not to spy on you, it's a basic security protocol and besides you agreed to this when you decided to stay at New Salem for a while.

(With Peter Parker he was calling them on the Monster High phone)

Peter Parker: You're missing the point Fury, I didn't decide to stay for a while so you could monitor my life... and as of now, you don't because I'm off Friday night.

Nick Fury (voice): I hope you know what you're doing.

Peter Parker: What I'm doing is something that doesn't involve you guys for a while, and please don't badger me about the fragments... unless I find one by chance as usual I'm off the clock.

(Peter ended to the call as Nick just smiled as he shook his head)

Nick Fury: Typical of teenagers, at times they just need to blow off steam.

(Meanwhile with R.H.I.N.O, he had reached the secret layer of Norman Osborn and Dock Ock who were waiting for him)

Norman Osborn: It appears that a puny wall crawler just gave you a horn cut, in spite of its durability even S.H.I.E.L.D tech has flaws.

(Dock Ock used his tentacles to examine R.H.I.N.O's missing horns)

Dock Ock: Well I might have an alternative for you.

(So Otto went towards a brief case at the center of his lab where he pulled out what looked like a talisman fragment)

Norman Osborn: it was fortunate that Otto had found the fragment last night before you arrived Mr. O'Hirn, consider it an alternative to that tech you wear.

R.H.I.N.O (confused): What is wrong with R.H.I.N.O's tech?

Norman Osborn: What you lack in smarts you make up for resilience, though all that is needed is an upgrade.

(R.H.I.N.O placed the fragment on where his horn used to be, as he placed it on his head the R.H.I.N.O soon saw that his tech is being infused with the fragment combined modern technology and supernatural forces granting R.H.I.N.O a tougher armor and in place of his metalloid horns are a pair made of crystal as the brute smiled at this)

R.H.I.N.O (to himself): Spider-Man, I'm coming for you.

To be continued...


	36. Rodeo Carnival

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(At a local carnival, Peter Parker was enjoying the sights and scenes along with the other Monster High students that were there. Peter is munching on a churro when he took notice in surprise; it was Harry on another date with Twyla as they were just coming out of a photo booth)

Twyla: How do we look?

(Twyla looked and saw that throughout their poses, Harry stood still throughout it)

Harry Osborn (embarrassed): Sorry it's just...

Twyla: Don't be sorry Harry; we could do something else like...

(As soon as Harry saw Peter and Peter saw him, the two were in total surprise)

Harry Osborn (surprised): Peter?!

Peter Parker: Harry...uh what a surprise.

Twyla: So you two know one another?

Harry Osborn: Of course, Peter Parker is my best friend in the whole world.

Peter Parker: Yeah but I'm still confused on why you're here?

Harry Osborn: Uh aside from a date with her... in truth I had no clue on how I got here.

Twyla: Harry's been living within the confines of our school ever since we met...

Harry Osborn: Where I'm residing is so secluded, not even the principal is aware that I' living there.

Peter Parker (surprised): Wow... it's just that last time I saw you well...

Harry Osborn: Listen the past is in the past and uh by the way, monsters aren't as scary as I thought.

(Twyla happily held onto Harry's arm because of the compliment)

Twyla: And who knew Normies can be so sweet.

Harry Osborn: Later Pete.

Peter Parker: Later Harry.

(Harry and Twyla continued on their date while Peter began to thinking about something else, mostly about the hidden cameras that S.H.I.E.L.D had placed and thought about calling Nick Fury over them some more to get a better understanding of the situation when suddenly)

Nick Fury (voice): They make a wonderful couple don't they?

(Peter turned around and saw that Nick was behind him)

Peter Parker (surprised): Fury what are you doing here?

Nick Fury: Two reasons, one to enjoy the carnival like you are and second are that I thought about seeing on how you are doing on your little down time?

Peter Parker: Well I'm doing well but still I wish to know one thing like... why the cameras?

Nick Fury: Huh, in truth Peter I'm just as concerned about the safety of these Monsters as much as you are... during my earlier days before I became S.H.I.E.L.D director, I actually met and fell in love with a ghoul that worked on the howling commandos division.

Peter parker (surprised): You what?

Nick Fury: Her name is Marina; she is the same species as one you probably know.

Peter Parker: You mean Lagoona Blue?

Nick Fury: Exactly, well on the day we married I vowed to help protect her kind as well as other monsters from human persecution... monsters are more feared than mutants and aliens combined and if anyone were to enslave them... (Began to shed a tear) I would never know how to forgive myself.

(Nick looked upon a locket with him and Marina happy together with their daughter; Peter looked at it as well and soon realizes how much his feelings for Frankie are similar to Nick's with his wife Marina when his Spider Sense went off)

Peter Parker: That can't be good.

(Nick and Peter soon saw R.H.I.N.O on a rampage as he is charging through buildings looking for Spider-Man)

Nick Fury: I'll hold him off while you change.

Peter Parker: Thanks Nick.

(Peter went to change while Nick pulled out a futuristic tommy gun, as Peter went to change a nearby photo booth took pictures of the acquiring action. one photo showed Nick effortlessly keeping R.H.I.N.O at by, then another showed Spider-Man jumping onto the tech out villain's back, and finally a picture showed Spider-Man riding R.H.I.N.O like a bucking bronco. Nick watched the action in amazement)

Nick Fury: Quite impressed that you're still holding on.

Spider-Man (riding): Hey this ain't my first rodeo.

Nick Fury: True but please leave that catchphrase for me.

Spider-Man: Uh noted...

(Spider-Man jumped high and with a golden opportunity webbed the fragment enhanced, seemingly repeating as R.H.I.N.O saw in disappointment once more)

R.H.I.N.O (disappointed): Dang nabs it not again.

(R.H.I.N.O tried to escape but before he could, Nick pulled out an EMP emitter and shot at the armor shutting it down. the airlock opened to reveal that the gigantic high tech villain is actually a midget named Alex "o" Hirn who looked at Spidey and Nick nervously)

Alex "o" Hirn: Uh could you save the trouble of knocking me out and just take me jail already please?

(Spider-Man and Nick looked at one another and then smiled at the tiny crook)

Nick Fury/ Spider-Man: With pleasure.

(Meanwhile at the secret lab of Norman Osborn and Dock Ock, they were disappointed at R.H.I.N.O's failure)

Norman Osborn: So much for out giant friend's redemption, seems though we should gather our allies quicker than I've anticipated.

Dock Ock: Understood sir, but maybe I could see... if I could get my arms on round two.

(Dock Ock prepared his tentacles which weapon themselves before the laughed to the distances, what will happen is for another time though)

To be continued...


	37. Swarming

_**Spider-Man: The Webs of Monster High**_

(In a fine afternoon at Monster High, Robecca Steam was busy with her school work on her typewriter when she noticed that Peter was busy with something though he seemed frustrated with what he is doing)

Robecca: Peter, are you alright dear sir?

Peter Parker: Oh hi Robecca, hmmm...trying to get a fix on my spider tracer.

Robecca (confused): Spider tracer?

Peter Parker: A little new invention I created... basically a tiny tracking device that if it sticks to something, I can track it wherever I go... once I can get a fix on it that is.

(Peter showed Robecca the trouble he's been having; it appears that whenever Peter attempted to get a signal all he gets a various channels such as a music video starring Catty Noir, a cooking show and then finally a Daily Bugle video with J. Jonah Jameson upon it)

J. Jonah Jameson: Just because that wall crawling menace is out of sight doesn't mean it's out of mind and as long as I am CEO and chairman of Daily Bugle communication...

(Peter quickly turned off the video)

Peter Parker: See what I used to have to put through, the only positive note is that I can get paid for the pictures I sell to the Daily Bugle Spidey blog without Jameson knowing my other identity.

Robecca (confused): Uh doesn't that sound like a scam you're doing?

Peter Parker: Uh I believe we're off topic... point is that I need to know what went wrong with my tacers so I can make them newer and better if you know what I mean.

Robecca: Not to be criticizing but uh just because something's newer isn't always better, while keeping up with the times it fine there a few things that must never be changed.

(Suddenly however Peter's spider sense went off)

Peter Parker (to himself): Brilliant, just when Robecca finished my spider sense's telling me that something bad is about to happen.

(And so something bad did, all of suddenly a hallway way shatters when suddenly a vast swarming of little yellow and black objects began storming in. As Robecca went to leave knowing of the danger ahead, Peter got ready as Spider-Man. Spider-Man watched as the vast objects began munching through the lockers)

Spider-Man: Whoa, talking about getting iron in your diet.

(Spidey went to examine the mesh; upon closer expectations he saw that they were microscopic robots with black and yellow markings)

Spider-Man: Nanites, Oscorps brand Nanites, there's only one mad man smart enough to use tech like this...

(Soon the Nanites surround Spidey as the tiny robots activated a holographic image of Doctor Octopus who chuckled upon seeing his old foe)

Dock Ock (chuckling): Exactly Spider-Man, but with a few modifications I did myself. I call them splicer warriors and robotic microprocessors, but you can call it S.W.A.R.M.

Spider-Man: That's a great name, coming from a not so great dude if you catch my drift.

Dock Ock: True but to give my S.W.A.R.M a boost, I've added a little upgrade to the Nanites.

(Otto revealed to Spider-Man that the Nanites are being powered by a pair of talisman fragments surprising the hero)

Spider-Man (surprised): Talisman fragments, how did you get your eight limbs of those?

Dock Ock: That would be a need to know basis, point being that this celestial artifact you shatter still retain enough of its all-powerful energy to sustain anyone or anything who wields them. But though I'm not deranged enough to use them on myself, I've found that they could be useful to modify advance technology such as the Nanites you see for yourself.

Spider-Man: All I see is that you manage to create the ultimate light show with this S.W.A.R.M of yours.

Dock Ock: True that, but it will be the last light show you'll ever face.

(The holo screen ended as S.W.A.R.M went after Spidey, but our hero's quick reflexes make a save. Spider-Man began webbing a few of the Nanites but S.W.A.R.M just produces more using any material around it)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Pretty clever Octavious, pretty clever but nothing a little new kind of webbing can't fix.

(Spider-Man pulled out a new kind of webbing, with a quick hit the webbing emitted an electrical charge dispersing the Nanites diminishing S.W.A.R.M to a more manageable size)

Spider-Man: Taser webs, got to love the miracles my molecular adhesive can...

(Suddenly Spider-Man heard screaming from afar, he swings over to check out the situation, soon he discovers that Robecca is being held hostage by another array of S.W.A.R.M as our hero looked on in shock. Soon the Nanites emit another hologram of Dock Ock who looked upon the steam punk robotic girl)

Dock Ock: Magnificent, it appears that this robotic entity is a kind of Biological Artificial intelligence. Who ever made her would be proud of the remarkable accomplishment he did.

Robecca: I'm sorry sir... but I'm not sure I could be considered remarkable I mean after all, I could barely make it to my classes after all.

Dock Ock: True, you're retro personality and faulty gears are Inadequate but with my brilliances I could reverse engineer the biotechnology you are consistent of and add it to my S.W.A.R.M and give it even more power.

(Dock Ock laughed as the hologram switch off while S.W.A.R.M carries Robecca off as Spider-Man looked on not knowing what to do when suddenly he took notice of some damaged Nanites giving him an idea)

Spider-Man: Well Doctor Octopus isn't the only one that can reverse engineer things, maybe if I could study these nanobots could track S.W.A.R.M and save Robecca from becoming a living robotic petri dish.

(Spidey went into a computer lab where inside, he studied the Nanites' GPS device within the hard drive and using one of his experimental spider tracers Spidey got an image of where S.W.A.R.M was heading. Spider-Man recognize the trail being one towards an abandon observatory, taking action our hero began swinging towards the destination)

Spider-Man (thoughts): Look out, here comes the Spider-Man... Don't Robecca; I'm coming for with great power comes great responsibility and that something I'll never change no matter what.

To be continued...


End file.
